


Wings of Freedom

by ierinwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Deva!Emile, Fairy!Patton, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Patton, I'm not good at tagging, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mermaid!Valerie, Multi, Muse!Joan, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rainbow Crow!Thomas, Sandman!Remy, Satyr!Jahmal, Shapeshifter!Talyn, Trans Male Character, Trans!Virgil, Vampire!Dominic, Wizard!Logan, angel!roman, because it fits perfectly, because yes please, but never get deeper, demon!virgil, or explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierinwrites/pseuds/ierinwrites
Summary: In a world full of mythical beings and creatures, a really weird group stands out. A Demon, an Angel, a Fairy and a Wizard share a house together. And what happens when the Demon and the Angel falls in love and raise a child together? Will they be able to protect themselves from hell itself?





	1. Small Start

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was jus to introduce the story before it really starts.  
> This is my first fic. Please be kind with me. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can. Also, english is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes, please warn me

Wearing only his boxers, binder and hoodie Virgil sat on the bed and into the sleeves of the obviously oversized hoodie, tail flickering back and forth.  
Roman slowly approached and sat beside Virgil, wing slowly embracing the demon.

"We don't need to do this if you're uncomfortable Virge...."

Virgil sighs and leans into Roman, letting his wing embrace him with that loving calming warmth

"The problem is..... I want to..... we've been dating for almost two years Roman, and...... I'm sorry...."

Roman gently cradled Virgil's face into his hands

"Nonsense Emo Nightmare. I can wait eternity. We're only doing this if you feel comfortable"

He then gently proceeded to press a kiss on Virgil's forehead. The emo smiled a little

"Thank you Princey..... can we.... cuddle first?"

Roman nods and leans in, kissing Virgil gently and laying down with him.

\----------------------------------

Virgil woke up into a feathery embrace and with a hand gently running through his hair. He rolled a little and smiled when he saw Roman smiling at him.

"Good morning beautiful"

Roman said as he pressed a kiss on Virgil's forehead, that smirked and chuckled

"Morning Princy"

he said as his tail wrapped around Roman's leg

"So-"

before Roman could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by Patton's voice

"Sorry to bother kiddos, but breakfast is ready"

Roman lifted up dragging a stubborn Virgil along. They put on some clothes and headed downstairs


	2. Nice To Meet You - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan got busted. The first appearance of the Sandman.  
> I'm horrible at summaries. I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey. Thanks for the patient guys. I had some time today and was feeling kinda inspired so I decided to finish writing this chapter. I still have more 4 tests to study to and 3 essay so. Yeah. Not sure when I'll be able to post next chapter. Anyways. Thank you so much for the support! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night!

As both of them got downstairs they were greeted by the sight of Patton making pancakes and Logan sitting on the table reading an alchemy book and drinking coffee. Patton turned to them and raised a sweet smile that could give cavities "Good morning loving birds. Did you two had fun last night?" he said as he flipped a pancake and placed on a plate, going to make the next one.

  
Virgil blushed at the comment and mumbled a good day to both Patton and Logan that simply shoted a glance and said "Greetings" before coming back to his book. Roman on the other hand... "Good morning Pat! Well we sure did, but I bet you and Logan had even more fun" Virgil snorted and Logan choked on his coffee at Roman's words, almost spilling coffee on the book.

  
"W-What are you t-talking about Roman. N-Nothing happened last night!" Patton said as she placed another pancake on the plate. "Really? I swear I heard some strange noises coming from Logan's room yesterday night when I went to get a glass of water. I think I heard your voice Pat, Saying.... what was it? Oh yes!.... please Logan, faster!" Both Patton and Logan were completely red. Logan was choking even more and Virgil was laughing his ass off in the background. "Y-You must be hearing things! You were really tired last night. Or it could've been a dream!" The fairy said as he placed the plate full of pancakes over the table. "Oh. Am I? So I guess this red mark on your neck is a mosquito bite. That sure is a big mosquito" Roman said as he shifted his glance to Logan that was redder than a tomato. "Roman. What happens in mine and Patton's relationship is none of your concern. N-Now, if you excuse me. I'll go study somewhere that I won't be bothered" Logan said and left the room, going towards the stairs.

  
As soon as Logan left Patton covered his bright red face with both her hands and let out a whine "Rooomaaaaaan! That was embarassing!" "You started" Roman chuckled. He was going to say something else but was interrupted by Virgil "can we eat now? I'm starving" he said, having a seat and placing some pancakes on his plate. "As you wish, my Emo Nightmare" Roman said, stretching his back and wings before sitting beside Virgil and grabbing some pancakes as well

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. What are we going to do today?" Virgil said while flopping into the bed and letting out a sigh of relief. "hhmm...... I'm not sure. Any suggestions?" Roman said as he took his halo and placed the floating piece over his head. "If I'm asking is because I don't know Princey....... tho I could pay Sleep a visit. He still didn't give me my headphones back. That sandy bastard" Virgil snarled with a big sigh and sat up on the bed. "well. Have fun with Sleepy Ass. I'll go out and buy some groceries. We're missing a few things. Maybe we can have a date afterwards ~" Roman leaned and kissed Virgil's lips gently. "That sounds good" Virgil purred and kissed back.  
"I'll see yah later okay?" "Okay" Virgil smiled and lifted up from his spot, grabbing a few things before leaving.

He was just placing the phone on his pocket when he felt a slap into his butt. He turned aroud to see a smirking Roman. "Wanna get cursed?" Virgil growled as a blush spread across his face. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Your butt is too beautiful-" He was cut off by Virgil's tail slapping his face "Ouch! Why?" Roman whined "That was for saying that my ass is beautiful and for being a moron" Virgil said as he slipped his dark fluffy coat on "I'm getting revenge tonight" Virgil smirked and walked away "See yah later Princey". Roman sat there for about a minute before smiling and chuckling "I love this demon so much" and with that he left to go buy groceries.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil was walking through the city, avoiding every weird glance from the people wondering why there's a demon here, and why isn't him attacking and killing everyone. He ignored and kept walking, looking at the shops as he did so. After about 20 minutes he reaches a small bridge that leads to a more dirty path, letting out a sigh of relief he kept going, but since he was too tired to walk and there was no one near by, he started floating a few inches above the ground.

  
Following the path for approximately more 5 minutes he reached a house, it was a bit too fancy for someone who lives in the woods, but he doesn't care. Reaching the door and stopping in front of it he knocked in a specific pattern and the door flung open, revealing a guy that looks like he just woke up. Wearing sunglasses and pajamas, the guy was holding a gigantic pillow and let out a big yawn before speaking. "Hey V….. what's up?" Virgil smirked and entered the house. "Not much. Trying not to curse people by accident, scaring little kids, being an angsty mess. Y'know. The usual stuff." The guy let out a chuckle before closing the door and looking at Virgil "Sounds lit. What brings yah to my house? If it is nightmares, I'll kick Boogey's ass. I talked to him about-" "Woah. Sleep, chill. I just came to see yah and get my headphones back while I wait for Roman to send me a message saying where's our date going to be" He cut Sleep off.

"I see…. Well. Make yourself at home. You know the place better than I do" Sleep said as he flopped on the pillow that was floating inches above the ground. "Sure. You still have Gatorade?" Virgil asked "Yeah... In fridge…." The Sandman replied, cleary dozing off. Virgil only chuckled and went to the fridge. Grabing a bottle of Gatorade and opening, he drank as he went upstairs to recover his headphones. As soon as he opened the door to Sleep's room his phone vibrated, he took it and unlocked the screen, revealing a message from Roman

Feathery Princey: Midnight Forest, 12 pm. In "that" spot. I'll bring lunch!

Virgil smiled and typed a reply.

Roman grabbed his phone as soon as the message came.

Devilish Emo: Sounds good. I'll see there

Roman smiled and placed the phone back into his pocket, carrying the bags full of groceries back home.


	3. Nice To Meet You - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman's date doesn't go as planned. Patton and Logan are surprised when they come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey. I'm back with the last chapter before being gone for awhile. Hope y'all like it! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!

Virgil walked into the Midnight Forest. Despite the name, it is a really beautiful place. The trees are tall, full of leaves and plants. Flowers of all colors and kinds surrounded the Demon as he floated above them to not crush the delicated plants. After 15 minutes Virgil reached a clearance. A place surrounded by trees. A small lake can be seem, in the middle of it a little island with a big tree. A small bridge so people can reach it.

Virgil walked to the island and sat on the grass under the tree. It was calm. The sound of the wind blowing making the trees and leaves dance helping the Demon relax as he waited for his Angel.

Not much time later the sound of leaves crushing could be heard and Roman appeared carrying a basket. He smiled at the beautiful sight around him. But mostly. Because of Virgil. He walked to the island and sat beside the Demon that had a smirk on his face.

"So. What yah have there Princey?"

"Well" Roman said and opened the basket. It was full of fruits, cake, pie and in the corner sat a bottle of wine.

Virgil smiled and reached his hand grabbing a strawberry and biting into it. Roman smiled at the sight and grabbed a grape, eating it in one bite.

"So. Anything planned for this date? Or we're just gonna sit here and eat?" Virgil asked as he reached his hand to grab something else.

"I thought we could eat. Cuddle and make out a little bit. And maybe swim afterwards. What do you think?" Roman said as he grabbed the bottle of wine, opened and poured some for himself.

"Hhhmm….. I like this idea" Virgil said and with a mischievous smirk he pulled a banana out of the basket and peeled it before eating in a…. More lewd than necessary way

Roman blushed and choked on his wine at the sight.

"Don't you dare" The Angel said with a glare

"Oh. You're getting jealous aren't yah?" The Demon smirled and kept eating the banana

"Is this how you wanna play? Then this is how we are going to play" Roman said with a predatory voice, and before Virgil could do anything he found himself pinned to the ground by the said Angel.

"…….." Virgil looked at him before grinning and eating the rest of the banana.

Roman let out angel offended noises and grabbed Virgil's face.

"You're so gonna regret this"

"How so-" Virgil was cut off by a passionately kiss that he melted right into it while wrapping his hands around Roman's neck.

They pulled away after some time, still close enough to feel each others breath. Roman started kissing Virgil's neck, sucking into it and biting from time to time, which made the Demon let out a few moans. Lifting Virgil's shirt he started trailing down, kissing his stomach and going lower. It was just for teasing. He soon returned to Virgil's neck and started assaulting it again.

"R-Roman... ah! W-Wait.. I-I t-think I-" he was cut off when Roman bit into a sensitive spot, causing him to moan louder than it should've been. The Angel peeked up and looked at Virgil.

"What's wrong love?" He said with a concerned expression.

Virgil was a panting mess and it took him a few minutes to compose himself again.

"I think I heard a whimper. Not very far away from here" He said as he sat up.

"A whimper? Are you sure? I can't hear anything"

"That's because my hearing is better than yours genius"

"Well I-" Roman was cut off by Virgil's finger being placed on his mouth.

"Ssshhh! I think I heard it again"

Both of them stayed silent for about 2 minutes before Virgil took action.

"It sounds like a child! It came from this way"

Before Roman could react properly Virgil was already sprinting away.

"W-Wait up" He said and went after his boyfriend

\------------------------------

Patton and Logan set in silence on the couch. Logan reading his alchemy book and Patton laying his head on Logan's lap.

"….. hey Lo"

"Hhmm?" Logan said not looking away from his book

"It's been a while since we went in a date"

Logan finally set his book aside and looked down at Patton.

"What do you suggest?"

"Hhhmmm……" the Fairy thought for about a minute or two before speaking "Ah! What about that park? We could have a walk together, I could look at animals and you could look at plants…. What do you think?"

The wizard stayed silent for a few seconds before smiling down at Patton.

"Sounds fantastic" He said and pressed a kiss on Patton's forehead.

"Yaaay!" Patton said jumping off of Logan's lap "I just need to change and we can go okay?" Before getting a reply he was already gone, which caused Logan to chuckle and lift up to change as well and grab his camera.

\----------

"Logan look! A deer" Patton ran into the deer's direction, that surprisingly didn't flee. Fairies have a strong bond with nature and get along extremely well with animals, wild or not.

"Wait up Patton" Logan said with a chuckle and prepared his camera. Getting close enough to a distance that the deer won't run away, he took a picture of Patton hugging the wild animal that was licking his face making him giggle. The scene made Logan smile.

"Come here Lo. Slowly" Patton said while petting the deer.

Logan slowly approached, a bit nervous. He slowly kneeled down in front of the deer that got a little closer and sniffed his hair and face before licking it. Which made Logan giggle. The Wizard slowly raised his hand and caressed the deer's head, being gently and careful as possible to not startle the animal.

"She's.… gorgeous" Logan said with a smile.

"Yes she is…. How do you know is a she?" Patton asked curiously.

"The patterns on the fur of a female deer is different than a male deer. Also the size and shape" Logan took a few berries and offered to the deer that happily ate before walking away.

Logan lifted up and helped Patton do the same.

"So. You ready to go back home Patton?"

Patton nodded in agreement and hugged Logan's arm as they made their way back home.

\---------

Logan opened the door to Patton that thanked him and entred the house, only to get startled by a worried Virgil

"Logan Patton! Thank lordness! We need your help!"

"Woah woah! What happened-" Patton froze at his sight

"What is all of this about" Logan said closing the door and stopping midway at what he saw "…. Virgil.… Why are you carrying a child?!"


	4. Nice to meet you - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations about the lost child. Fluff moment. Roman has a surprise visit from Sleep. Are they prepared? Family bounding.

Virgil ran. He was running the fastest he can, he didn't know why, but something inside of him was telling Virgil to do so. And he did.

Roman was trying to keep up with Virgil, but the Demon was too goddam fast. Since the trees aren't that close to one another he decided to fly instead of running, and as he did, he was able to stay right behind Virgil.

The Demon suddenly stopped making Roman turn to somewhere else so he wouldn't crash on his boyfriend, making him crash into a tree instead. He flopped into the ground with an annoyed groan.

"Ugh…. Virge… please warn me next time okay? I-"

Roman was cut off by a whimper followed by a cry. He quickly lifted up and walked to Virgil. Only to see the boy holding a baby into his arms.

"What…. Why is there a baby in here?"

"I don't know Ro….. he was inside this tree hole….. for what it looks. He was abandoned…… we have a bigger problem tho. He's burning hot. We need to get him back home and ask Logan for help. He can heal the kid.… Roman….. I can't let this kid die….

Roman nods with a confident look in his face

"Let's go!"

***

"I see" Logan said with a hand in his chin thinking. "I'm glad this is the case and you two didn't kidnap a child"

"Did you really think we would kidnap a baby?!" Roman said with a shocked expression.

"You're right. Virgil would do something like this. You on the other hand-" He was cut off by a gasp that Roman let out as he placed his hand on his chest dramatically.

"I would NEVER! I'm a-"

"Can we leave this discussion for later? I kinda have a DYING child in my arms right now!" Virgil interrupted.

"He's right! The kiddo is our priority now!" Patton added. A protective tone in his voice.

"You are correct. Patton, I will need your assistance" Logan slowly walks to Virgil and the child and places a hand on the small one's forehead. "….. he caught a really bad flu. Probably the rain that happened in the last few days. Patton please gather the materials while I prepare the rest. Come with me Virgil. Roman. You stay and help Patton" Then he left without saying anything else. Virgil following behind.

"We'll do this in your room" Logan said as he entered the Demon's room, turning on the lights. "Stay here with him. I'll be right back" having said that, he left, leaving Virgil and the whimpering kid alone.

Virgil went to the bed and leaned down to place the child down on the bed. The problem was. The kid didn't want to let go. Not wanting to fight against the child, Virgil laid down with him. Running his finger's through the little boy's hair and gently soothing him.

"Sssshhhh….. it's okay…. We're going to take care of you….. I won't let happen to you what happened to me okay? So please. Stay strong. For us….. for me…."

Virgil let out a sighed, followed by the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. Not much time later Logan entered the room along with Patton that was holding a bowl and Roman.

Logan gently take the bowl and thanks Patton before sitting next to Virgil and the kid, bowl in his lap.

"What's this?"

"This is a medicine that will help him recover from his flu. It's a mix of herbs, roots and a bit of magic. I'll spread it through his forehead and chest"

Virgil nodded at Logan that took a bit of the paste and placed on the child's forehead that finally let go of Virgil. Logan proceeded to spread through thw kid's chest, always rubbing circles in a soothing way. Soon enough the child stopped crying and drifted to a peaceful sleep.

"So… what do we do now?" Patton said as he caressed the child's cheek.

"Well. We can decide that when he gets better. How long it will take Logan?" Roman asked as he shifted his glance to Logan that was currently reading a book.

"He should recover in the spare time of a week or two. The flu was really bad, if you two didn't find him, he would be dead by now. So it will take longer than usual for him to be fully healed"

"I see….."

Virgil looked at the child that looked peaceful in his sleep. It made him smile a little. The child shifted, and as he turned around, wings could be seen. He gently ran his finger through the child's wings. It was a midnight black, but more towards the end it faded into a beautiful rainbow pattern. Virgil frowned a little.

"Logan. Correct me if I'm wrong…. Didn't Rainbow Crows got extinct a few decades ago?"

Logan looked at Virgil sliding his glasses up with his index finger.

"Yes. Due to the great value of it's wings in the black market they were hunted down. The government managed to put an end to the majority of the black market. Even if there is only a small portion of it, the Rainbow Crows dissapeared and they were considered extinct. Why do you ask?"

"Well….."

Virgil looked at Logan.

"I think we just saved the last one of them"

Virgil said as he lifted his hand up, showing Logan an iridescent feather. Logan's eyes went wide and once more unnecessarily adjusted his glass.

"That is-"

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

He was cut off by Roman that at this point was already beside Virgil. The Angel smiled at the sight of the sleeping child, he started to gently stroke he's wings and caress his cheek.

"You're gorgeous….. and a great fighter aren't you…. You overcame all the difficulties 'till this day…. Worry no more little one. We'll take good care of you until you decide what you want to do with your life"

Roman said and gently pressed a kiss on the child's forehead, that shifted a bit with a small smile on his lips.

Patton sat beside Logan and whispered into his ear

"They're already attached to the kid. I think we should let them adopt him"

"Well…… I'm sure that if they work together they can be good parents but…… are you certain of this statement of yours?"

Patton smiled and kissed Logan's cheek.

"Yes. We'll be always here for them if they need it. And look. They already look like a family"

Logan turned his gaze to the bed. Roman and Virgil sleeping together, with the little child in the middle of them, sleeping peacefully. The sight brought a small smile to Logan's lips. He lifted up and offered a hand to Patton that happily took.

"Let's give them some time alone"

Patton only nodded with a bright smile on her face and they left the room, slowly and carefully closing the door to not make noise.

***

Roman woke up and slowly sat down on the bed. Smiling at the sight of Virgil sleeping with the child close to his chest and his arms around the little one like he was protecting him. The Angel slipped of the bed and stretched his wings and back, heading out of the room and silently closing the door behind.

When walked downstairs he was greeted by the sight of Logan asleep on ths couch with Patton on his chest. He assumed it was early since the Fairy and Wizard hadn't woke up yet. He glanced at the clock. 5 am. Yeah, definitely too early. He sighed and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. But as he did so he let out a small scream at what was in front of him.

"Good god Remy you scared the feathers outta me. Knock next time like any other being would. What are you doing here?"

The lad looked at Roman and smirked, he was wearing his typical sunglasses, but instead of pajamas he was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black jeans and sneakers.

"Sup girl. I was just grabbing something to drink to start the day ya'know. Virgil did say he has some MoonBucks leftover here somewhere"

The Sandman said as he looked inside the fridge.

"No... no… no… n- aha!"

He reaches his hand and grabs the still filled with coffe MoonBucks' cup and gives it a long sip, sighing in relief after he did so.

"Gurl…… this is some good stuff. The name makes so much sense. This thing is so amazing it feels like it's from a different world"

Roma sighed. But soon his expression turned into a more concerned one.

"Remy. I want you to be honest with me. No joking okay? This is serious."

The Sandman frowns.

"You're making me concerned Gurl…. But sure"

Roman sighed.

"Do you think I….. would make a good parent."

Roman looked at Remy, but was he did so he suddenly found himself against a wall. The fist of the Sandman grabbing his collar tightly, almost lifting him up from the ground.

"Angel Roman… did you got my little brother pregnant?"

The Sandman gave the Angel a death glare, his usually sweet caramel eyes were an intense crimson that ripped through Roman, giving him a sensation that the guy was staring at his soul and trying to make it combust until it turned into ashes.

"W-What?! N-No! Of course not Remy! W-We were in a date yesterday and we found an abandoned baby.… Virgil got really attached to him pretty quickly."

"Oh."

Remy said and released Roman.

"Well. It does make sense considering his past"

"When he was in the Demon Realm?" Roman asked.

Remy nodded.

"He probably wants to give the kid what he didn't have when he was little?"

"And that would be?"

The Sandman looked at him.

"A life……"

Roman's eyes widedned.

"Well look at the time. I've been here for quite a while now. I gotta go"

Saying that Remy sat over his flowing pillow, taking a sip on the coffe.

"Take good care of him 'kay?"

The Angel only managed a nod and lifted his hand before the Sandman was surrounded in a cloud of golden sand and disappeared.

Roman let out a sigh and went to make coffee. That was too much to take after you just woke up. He heard shifting and footsteps getting close. Soon he was greeted by a still tired Fairy.

"Good morning Roman. Did you sleep well?" Patton asked and moved to hug the said Angel.

Roman hugged back while sipping his coffee.

"I slept well. I don't think I need to ask you. It's pretty obvious you did"

Patton giggled and let go of Roman, gathering some ingredients to make pancakes.

"…. Hhmm…. Patton…."

"Hm?" He humms as she started making the batter.

"Do you think I'd….. be a good parent?"

"Aaww. Of course you would Ro! You're very loving and kind, egocentric sometimes, but you care a lot about who you love!"

The Fairy said with a big smile, making Roman smile a little.

"Thanks Pat…."

Not much time later Logan walked into the kitchen, pressing a kiss on Patton's head, mumbling a good morning and making his way to the coffe machine, pouring some in a mug for himself.

"Remy were here." The Wizard said as he sipped his coffee.

Roman turned to him with a surprised expression.

"How did you-"

"There are some vestige of golden sand on the floor" Logan said pointing down.

"Oh. Well. He came, grabbed the MoonBucks leftovers, threatened me and left"

"Why he threatened you?" Patton said while pouring the batter in the pan.

"He thought I got Virgil pregnant"

"But. How is that even possible?" Patton looked puzzled.

"Well. Even if Virgil it is in fact a male he still have the whole feminine reproductive system, if he stopped taking his injections of testosterone he could get pregnant" Logan sipped his coffee once more.

"Oh. I see" Patton said as he flipped a pancake on the pan.

"Well. I'll go check on my Emo Nightmare-"

Just as he said that he heard Virgil coming downstairs. Roman looked at him and smiled when he saw Virgil cradling the child in his arms.

"G'morning" the Demon said with a yawn "…… do we have any baby bottles?"

"Why would we-" Logan was interrupted by Patton

"Yes! Logan sweetie can you grabs it for me? I bought some new ones in case I found a baby animal that needed help or is hungry. They're in the top shelf"

"Sure…." The Wizard said as he went looking for the bottle.

"He's really quiet. I didn't heard him cry"

"Yeah. That's because he didn't cry. He was shifting uncomfortably and whining. Since we don't know how long he was out there I assumed he is hungry"

"I see…. Can I…. Hold him?"

"Of course you can Princey"

And with that Roman gently and carefully took the kid in his arms. The Angel stared at those beautiful colorful little eyes.

"He's…… gorgeous"

"He is indeed" Virgil said with a small smile.

"I found it" Logan said as he went to Virgil and handed him a baby bottle that was scattered with cute birds all over it. How convenient.

"Thank you Logan" the Demon said as he grabbed a pot and filled with water. And since Patton finished the pancakes he placed the pot on the stove and started heating the water up, placing the separated parts on the bottle inside.

"What are you doing baby?"

"I'm doing this to kill the bacterias" he then proceeded to take some powder milk and mix with water to make milk, gently pouring on a different pot and heating it up.

"How do you know how to do all this stuff?" Roman asked curiously.

"Well. Remy used to make for me when I was little. I learned with him"

"I see…"

Not much time later Virgil held a baby bottle full of milk in his hand.

"Want me to feed him or you think you can manage?"

"Hhmm…. It's better if you do it. I don't wanna mess things up" Roman said a little nrevous and carefully handed the child back to Virgil that cradled him in his arms like he was an expert.

"You have to do like this. Cradle him in a more sitting position so he's still laying but not completely, or else he can choke. Intead of directly placing the tip in his mouth you offer to him to be sure he wants and make him feel interested"

Roman looked as the child happily drank the milk, closing his little eyes while his tiny hands were holding into Virgil. This sight made Roman smile. He wants this so badly. He wants to have a family with this lovely Demon he fell in love with. He was going to say something but Virgil talked first.

"Roman"

Oh god. He called Roman by his actual name and not some kind of nickname. It's serious stuff.

"Y-Yes Virgil?"

"Do you think we can….. adopt him?"

Roman blinked at Virgil's words. He thought he was the one that was going to ask this. He smiled at the Demon.

"I was thinking the same thing actually….. I'd love to raise him with you my Chemically Imbalanced Romances"

Virgil's face lighted up like a christmas tree and he kissed Roman with passion, that kissed back with a smile in his face.

"He needs a name. I suggest…. Prince Roman Jr!"

Virgil laughed at the name suggestion

"Hell no Princey"

Roman scoffed

"Well. Got any better suggestions Doctor Gloom?"

Virgil looked down at the kid that had fallen asleep into his arms after drinking the whole bottle.

"….. Thomas"

Roman smiled. He likes it.

"Thomas huh? It's perfect" The Angel said and kisses Virgil's cheek. The Demon smiled at the child.

"Nice to meet you…. Thomas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll credits! This is my biggest chapter so far, with almost 3K words! See y'all in the next chapter! Peace out!


	5. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at kindergarten. New friends. Learning new things about yourself. Remy's got a crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not posting for a while. I entered a huge writing block and got busy with school and stuff. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a good day.

Roman was sleeping, laying on his stomach, room relatively dark, only being illuminated by the rays of light that passed through the window. He stirred a little but kept sleeping. But as soon as he felt something, or better, someone land on his back and bouncing he was wide awake.

"Oh dear god!" Roman let out a screech of pain.

"Pa! Wake up! Wake up! Dad said it's breakfast time! And I don't wanna be late for my first day at kindergarten!" Thomas pouted and kept bouncing over his father.

"O-okay okay! I'm going!"

As soon as Thomas ran away back downstairs he sat up and stretched a bit, groaning at his aching back. Roman let out a yawn, looking down at his left hand a smile formed in his face at the sight of the golden ring on his finger and sighed happily. A few months after they legally adopted Thomas Roman asked Virgil to marry him and the Demon happily accepted in between tears. They soon moved to their own house. The wedding was really simple. It happened on their special place in the Midgnight Forest, with Logan realizing the wedding and Patton "entering" with Virgil. Roman remember like it was yesterday. Virgil was gorgeous in that black and purple dress. The moonlight hitting the Demon's pale skin and making it glow. Oh wouldn't Roman give anything to see that again. He was pulled out of his thoughts with a very specific voice.

"Princey if you don't come downstairs I'll eat your covered in Crofters waffles!"

It was followed by a few giggles and Roman finally got out of bed, properly stretching this time and rushing downstairs, almost flying into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare eat my Crofter Waffles!"

The Angel gasped at his sight. Virgil eating one of his waffles.

"Calm down Princey. I made more" Virgil said and pointed to a plate full of waffles covered in Crofters.

Roman let out a sigh of relief and walked over to his husband giving him a kiss on the head.

"Did you know you're the best husband ever?"

Virgil smirked.

"I know."

Roman chuckled and took the plate, heading to the table and placing his plate down, he proceeded to kiss Thomas' head and blowing a raspberry on his cheek, which caused the little boy to giggled.

"Papa! It tickles!"

Roman smiled and sat beside the boy. He bit on one of the waffles and moaned happily at the taste. God it tasted so good. He noticed Thomas staring at his plate and slid a waffle into the boy's plate, making the little Crow smile, that started digging into it.

"Wow Princey. You were so worried about your holy waffles that you forget to put on your halo" Virgil commented as he placed a few fruits, PB & Crofter sandwich and a juice box inside a Disney lunchbox.

Roman looked up and noticed the missing halo.

"Oh… don't worry, I can make it come to me"

The Angel snapped his fingers and the halo came flying from upstairs, stopping right above Roman's head.

"See?"

Thomas looked at the floating gold piece with big eyes of curiosity and a big smile.

"That was so cool Papa! Can I try it?"

Roman chuckled and took the halo, handing it to his son that excitedly took it and placed on his head, which only fell around his neck. Thomas had a expression of confusion and disappointment.

"Sorry sweetheart. It only works with angels."

Roman ruffled Thomas' hair and retrieved the halo, placing the now floting piece over his head, making the little boy pout a little.

"What if I make one for you?"

Thomas looked up at Roman and smiled, jumping into his arms in a hug attempt.

"Yes! Thank you Papa!"

"Your welcome."

Roman said and hugged him back. After he let go of Thomas Virgil approached and cleaned Thomas' face with a cloth.

"There. You ready to go Birdy?"

Virgil said as he handed Thomas his lunchbox and backpack. The boy happily took it and lifted up, running to the door and bouncing excitedly.

"I guess that's a yes. Well" He looked at Roman. "I'll take him today. Remy is taking care of the café this morning. Can you pick him up after school is over?"

Roman walked to Virgil and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer.

"Of course. I'll be done with the teather by then"

He leaned down and captured Virgil's lips.

"Good" the Demon said between the kisses. "Or else I'd drag you out of there"

He smiled and kissed Roman one last time before licking his cheek and walking to Thomas.

"Let's go shall we?" Virgil took Thomas' hand and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

Roman smiled and said his goodbye before the door closed and he went upstairs to put on some decent clothes.

 

\----------------------------

 

Virgil and Thomas are walking to Thomas' school. Most of the beings are already used with the Demon but there are still the small quantity that believes in all those dumb stereotypes. Which shot glances at Virgil and whispered mean things and asking how the government allowed him to have a child. Virgil simply ignores them, but it bothers Thomas a lot.

"….Dad"

"Yes?" He looked at the little boy when the hold on his hand tightened a little.

"…Why are they saying those bad things about you?"

Virgil sighed and lowered to Thomas level.

"They think I'm a bad person Thomas"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Demon. And a lot of people think that all demons are bad"

"B-But you're not bad! You're the best Dad in the world!"

Thomas said with a sniffle and a few tears on his eyes, launching himself into his Dad's arms. Virgil smiled and hugged the boy back.

"Thank you Thomas"

He said and picked the boy up, walking to the school.

****

Virgil lowered Thomas down and ruffled his har, causing the boy to giggle.

"Dad!"

Virgil smirked and stopped.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then go get 'em champ!"

Thomas nodded and ran to the school, but stopped. The boy ran back to Virgil giving him a tight hug before running inside the building.

Virgil sighed happily and started walking to his job, only to stop a few steps later. He turned around and inspectioned his surroundings, he had this weird feeling of being watched. He shrugged it off and kept walking, he was probably being paranoid again.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Logan groaned, waking up at the sound of the alarm.

"Patton. Turn it off"

He rolled and buried his face on the fluffy pillow. Patton was already up and changing into his clothes.

"Now now Logan, vocations are over. It's time to act like adults again. I have work on the sanctuary and you have to teach in the high school"

The Wizard groaned again and flicked his finger, causing the alarm clock to shut up. Patton sighed and walked to Logan, opening the curtains and ripping his blanket away.

"Wake up now or….. I'll hide all the Crofters jars"

Logan shot out of bed almost falling face first.

"Okay. I'm awake"

He looked at the now giggling Fairy and put on his stoic face.

"You know that what you are doing is blackmail right?"

Logan walked to the wardrobe and started changing.

"Yep!" Patton said with a big grin and walked away. "Now hurry up"

And with that. He left.

Logan sighed and chuckled. Adjusting his tie and putting on his shoes he headed to the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of Patton sitting close to the window and talking to a blue bird and walked over, planting a kiss on his husband's head and walking to the fridge, taking his Crofters and placing a few toasts on a plate. He grabbed a knife and spread the jam all over the toasts. Patton giggled.

"Lo. I think that's too much Crofters"

"Falsehood. There's never "too much" Crofters Patton"

After finishing to spread the Crofters all over the toasts, including both sides, Logan took one of them and bit down, letting out a satisfied moan.

"I don't think even with magic something would taste so good as Crofters. And this doesn't even contain such thing"

Patton walked to Logan and hugged him from behind. Logan's lips perked up.

"Although. There's an individual I like more than this sacrated jam"

"And what that would be Lo?"

"My lovely husband"

Logan said and turned around to face Patton. A small smile on his face. Patton blushed and smiled, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. Logan leaned down and kissed Patton sweetly before pulling away with a small smile.

"I love you too Lo. You taste like Crofters."

Patton giggled. Logan gently took his chin lifting it up slightly.

"Patton Pallas. This is the most pleasant compliment I ever received in all these years of my existence. If we didn't have our jobs to attend to I would-" he stopped for a second. Searching for the appropriate word to describe what he wants to do without sounding like something you would find on a dictionary. What was it. What was it?! Oh- "I would love to 'make out' with you"

Patton face grew red as he giggled.

"You're adorable Lo. And don't worry about that. After we get back home we will have all the time in the world to make out"

Now it was Logan's turn to turn as red as a tomato. He smiled softly as Patton pulled him back in for another kiss.

After they pulled awa,y Logan took a minute to stare at his husband's face. His hair, his skin, his lips, his smile, his freckles, his eyes. God, his eyes. He love those beautiful, intense, emerald eyes, reminding him of the precious gem that Patton is. Not even all of the Crofter's Jams in the world could amout the love that the Wizard held for the Fairy.

"Shall we proceed to our duties?"

Logan asked.

Patton held Logan's hand and interlaced their fingers together. A bright smile on his face. He nods and both of them walk away.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Okay kids. Let's calm down." The teacher said and after a while the class got more quiet.

"Good morning little ones. I'm Mr. Williams. And from now on we'll have a new friend!"

The teacher changes his gaze from the class full of small children to the semi-open door.

"C'mon. Don't be shy"

Thomas stepped into the classroom reluctantly. Slowly approaching his teatcher.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Tell us your name, what you are, and maybe something you like?

The little boy looked at the class.

"M-My name is Thomas. My Dad says I'm a R-Rainbow Crow and…. I like cartoons and Disney"

Mr. Williams eyes widened at Thomas' statement of being a Rainbow Crow, but pushed the thought aside and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Thomas. You can go sit down now."

Thomas nodded and headed to the back of the room, sitting beside a kid with blue and pink hair, and another kid wearing an orange beanie. They both smiled at Thomas, making him smile back.

"My name is Talyn!"

The kid with bright colorful hair said. Followed by the kid wearing thr orange beanie.

"I'm Joan. I really like your pizza shirt"

Thomas' smile grew even more.

"Nice to meet you two. And thank you! My Papa helped me choose it. I really like your beanie. And I like your hair as well Talyn. It's pretty"

Talyn and Joan smiles. Thomas beams with delight. He just made two friends!

"What you guys are?"

"I'm a Shapeshifter. I can turn myself into a cat!" Talyn says with a smile.

"And I'm a Muse" Joan said.

"What's a Muse?" Thomas asked confused.

"Basically, I can help and inspire people to follow their dreams or with stuff they like a lot." Joan replied. "You said you're a Rainbow Crow right? I thought you guys didn't exist anymore. Is all of your family Crows?"

Thomas shook his head.

"They're not like me. We're all really different. My Dad is a Demon and my Papa is an Angel. My grandpas are a Fairy and a Wizard. And my uncle is a Sandman"

They got silent. Talyn and Joan looked at each other before turning their gaze back to Thomas. The boy's smile fell. Joan spoke.

"So. You're adopted?"

"…..Y-Yeah…… i-is it something bad?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Talyn replied.

Thomas let out a sigh of relief.

"Your Dad is a Demon? That's awesome!" Talyn said excitedly.

"Do you have wings?" Joan asked curiously

"Oh! I have. You wanna see?"

Both Talyn and Joan nodded excitedly.

Thomas proceeded to remove his semi-open hoodie and place it aside. He spreaded his wings. Talyn and Joan's eyes light up as they gasped in unison. Talyn moved closer and gently ran their finger over the delicate black and iridescent feathers. Joan did the same but decided to stare at it more than touch.

"Thomas they are beautiful!"

"Thank you Talyn!"

"They weren't kidding on the 'rainbow' part" Joan commented with a smile on their face. "Do you know how to fly?"

"Only a little. My Papa is teaching me. I can only hover a few inches above the ground." Thomas replied with a small smile.

"Well that's still progress!" Joan said with a big grin.

Thomas nodded happily. He then turned to Talyn.

"You said you can become cat?"

Talyn replied with a nod and before they could say anything they turned into a silver tabby kitten. Moving to Joan's lap right after demanding pets. Joan only chuckled and started petting the kitten that purred happily, causing Thomas to squeal at the cuteness. He reached a hand and caressed behind Talyn's ears, causing them to purr more and meow.

"Oh my Lord Talyn you're adorable! I wish I could understand you, but I can only speak with birds. My grandpa would understand you tho. He can speak with all kinds of animals and even understand plants!"

Talyn came back to normal and Joan giggled as the same leaned against them.

"That sounds so cool!" Talyn said with a smile.

Joan was going to say something but was interupted by the teacher.

"Okay class. Who wants to feed Lori?"

Thomas turns to Joan.

"Who's Lori?"

"He's the class mascot. I think Mr.Willians said he's a rainbow lorikeet. It's a species of bird!"

Thomas looks at the teacher and lift his hand up.

"Ah. Thomas! Come here, let me introduce you to Lori"

Thomas lifted up and walked to where the teacher is, near a cage. He looks at the bird.

"Thomas, this is Lori. Lori, this is Thomas" The teacher says motioning to both of them.

Mr.Willians hands the food to Thomas and gives the boy all the instructions before walking to another student that called for him. Thomas did as he was instructed and placed the rest of the food aside. He leaned close to the bird cage.

"Hi Lori. My name is Thomas" he said with a smile.

The bird looked at Thomas curiously before chirping and starting a conversation with the boy that happily engaged into it.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Virgil entered the coffee shop and stretched, walking over to the counter.

"Hey Virge"

"Sup Remy. How's the morning shift going?"

"Ugh. Jackson stopped by again. I hate that guy. He's so annoying! Can't you send him to hell or something?"

Virgil laughed and jumped over the counter walking to the backroom.

"If I did that I would be arrested Rem" He said as he placed his bag down and put on his uniform.

"I know. But why can't he take the message that I'm NOT insterested! I even said it in his face" Remy sighs.

The bell over the door made noise indicating that someone entered the place. Remy sighed again, he wants to go back to sleep so badly, but he can't. Maybe during his lunch break, for now, he has to deal with this costumer.

"Welcome to Hell Hole, what would you-"

He stopped when his gaze met the customer's. Those beautiful pastel rose eyes begind those glasses set him in a state of trance. The small freckles spreaded across his cheeks and nose. His beautiful cocoa hair. Those pointy ears. This man is gorgeous. He was so distracted that he didn't noticed that the guys was talking to him.

"Sir?"

Remy blinked himself out of his trance.

"I-I'm sorry. I got distracted. Hhmmm. What did you say?"

"Oh. It's okay. I'd like a medium caramel cappuccino please and a brownie" he said as he pointed to one of the chocolate brownies on display.

"Okay" Remy took the cup and a sharpie before looking back at the customer. "Which name do I write?

"Emile" The man said with a smile that made Remy's stomach do flips. Remy wrote the name on the cup.

"It won't take long. You can sit down if you like, I'll take the drink to you"

Emile smiled.

"Thank you. I'll seat over there" he pointed to a table and went into that direction.

Remy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Holy fuck….. He's gorgeous"

Virgil that was watching everything from afar chuckled and went back to make coffee.

 

\---------------------

 

The bell rang, indicating that it was recess time. Thomas said goodbye to Lori that replied with a chipr before running to grab his lunchbox. As he did so, he went to Talyn and Joan that were waiting for him and the trio walked outside to eat together.

They were talking and laughing when a boy approached. He had a tail covered in scales. Must be some sort of lizard. All of their gazes shifted to the boy that now stand in front of them.

"Hhhmmm….. do you need something?"

"So your dad is a demon huh?"

"How did you-"

"I saw him drop you off" Thomas was interupted by the boy. "Shouldn't your family be in hell or something?"

"Hey! That wasn't nice." Talyn said.

"Demons aren't nice. He can be a threat!" The boy snarled.

"…. But…..my Dad is really nice….. not all demons are bad….." Thomas looked away.

Joan rubbed Thomas' back in a comforting way.

"Yeah sure whatever. I have another question. Shouldn't you be dead? I mean. Your type should be extinct right?"

"Go away! You're making everyone here uncomfortable" Talyn said with a hiss.

The boy glared at Talyn.

"What did you say?"

"I said" Talyn lifted up and glared back at the boy. " GO. AWAY. You don't have the right to come to Thomas and say these things. You're being mean!"

The boy pushed Talyn and they fell on the ground. Joan lifted up and Thomas went to Talyn.

"What the hell is your problem dude?!"

"My problem is the government allowing Demons into our society and letting their kids attend to our schools!"

"Well. Go throw your complains into someone else!" Joan said pointing a finger to the boy.

The boy grabbed Joan' wrist and twisted a little, causing him to whince at the pain.

"Stop hurting him!"

Thomas jumped and grabbed the boy's arm. The boy let out a scream and started crying cradling his arm close to his chest. Thomas was confused at first, but then he noticed the burnt mark on the boy's arm. He looked down at his hand and noticed it was burning hot and covered in fire. It didn't hurt. The fire was his. He looked up to see a very shocked Talyn with a very shocked Joan, he was also shocked. Soon, the fire disappeared and his hand came back to normal.

"Thomas Sanders. Stay after class. I want to talk with you" the Teacher said as he started taking the boy with the burnt arm to the infirmary.

Thomas let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm in so much trouble"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it looks rushed.


	6. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not his fault, they didn't know. Love is in the air. They're planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist block is striking so this one was shorter.

Roman was helping his crew with the rehearsals when his cellphone ringed. He looked at them with an apologetic look.

"Excuse me." He took the phone and answered, walking away from the people. "Yes?" After a few a few seconds his facelost it's color. "¡¿QUÉ?!"

The crew members looked at him but he couldn't care less at this point.

"Okay…. Yeah.… I'll be there in a few"

He ended the call and sighed deeply before turning to his crew.

"I'm sorry guys. My son had a problem at school. I need to go there. You all think you can finish on your own?"

A guy that has his face covered in makeup (that looked gorgeous) spoken.

"Of course. I'll lock it up for you when we're finished ok?"

Roman nodded, spread his wings and flew away.

\------

Virgil just handed a customer his order when his phone vibrated in his pocket. That's weird. No one calls me in work hour unless is-

Unless it's an emergency.

He grabbed his phone and answered. He could feel the anxiety rising up through his body.

"Yes?" His stoic face was replaced with a worried expression. "What?! Is Thomas okay-….." He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay…… yeah. I'm going there right now"

He groaned, making Remy look at him.

"Hey V. What's wrong man?"

"Thomas had an accident in school….. he burned a kid's arm" he said with a sigh. "Take care of the shop while I'm out"

"Of course."

"Thanks Rem."

Virgil jumped over the counter. While he walked through the doors, purple fire surrounded him from the neck down. After a few seconds the fire disappeared and his usual clothing was in the place of his uniform. He rushed out of the shop.

\------

Thomas sat on a chair in front of the principal's table. The door opened and Roman entered the room and sat in a chair beside Thomas.

"My husband will arrive shortly"

He crossed his arms and looked at Thomas that ducked his head and looked away.

"Of course. We-"

The Principal was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. The woman let out a shriek and backed up on the wall, startling everyone.

"What the…. Hmm…"

Virgil took a few steps closer, only for the woman to grab a cross. Virgil's eyes widened and he backed up until he hit the wall. Roman jumped to his feet and stand between them.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you mean what do you think I'm doing?! He's a demon!"

"HE'S MY HUSBAND!"

"W-What"

"He. Is. My. Husband. Now throw this cross away before I call the authorities!"

The woman put the cross away and moved back to her seat.

"M-My apologies. I didn't think he was actually a Demon. I thought it was an expression" she said clearing her throat.

Roman walked to Virgil and took his hand.

"You okay love?"

Virgil managed a nod

"Y-Yeah…… I-I am. Thank you"

Roman moved them to the chairs. Thomas was looking at his Dad with a concerned look. Virgil smiled a little at him.

"I'm okay Thomas. Don't worry"

His smile turned to a frown and Thomas looked down. He turned his gaze to the Principal, arms crossed.

"What happened?"

The Principal looked at him.

"According to Thomas and a few kids that were around, Henry, the boy who got hurt, walked to Thomas and his friends and started bothering them with inappropriated questions, making everyone uncomfortable, which started a fight. Thomas went to grab Henry's arm to defend his friends and ended up burning his arm"

She changed her gaze to Thomas that had his head down.

"As much as the intentions were good, violence is not tolerated in this school. Henry already got his punishment."

Thomas looked at the Principal. Tears in his eyes.

"B-But. I didn't know I could do that! I didn't mean to hurt him! I just wanted to protect Joan and Talyn"

Virgil rubbed his hand over Thomas' back in a circle pattern. The boy leaned against his Dad and sobbed. Virgil sighed. But Roman was the one that spoke.

"Miss. We indeed didn't know that Thomas have this power. Nothing like this ever happened before. Of course he'll still be punished. But. Nothing to harsh. He didn't have control over it."

The Principal thought for a moment and sighed.

"Very well. He will be suspended for three days for hurting his classmate. Even if it was an accident. Be more careful from now on okay Thomas?"

Thomas nodded and gripped into Virgil's clothes. He scooped the boy up into his arms and lifted up. Thomas buried his face into his Dad's neck and let out a shaky sob followed by a few tears.

Roman and Virgil walked away.

\-----

Patton entered the Hell Hole. He smiled at the little bell's noise indicating his arrival. The Fairy walked up to the balcony.

"Hey son!"

Remy turned around and looked at him. A smile on his face.

"Hi Pat! The usual?"

Patton nodded. A big smile on his face.

Remy turned around and went to make Patton's order.

"One hell chocolate with murdermallow and extra scream along with a piece of dark soul cake"

Remy said and placed the order in front of Patton that was sitting in front of the balcony.

"Thank you Rem-Rem" Patton said with a smile and bit into his cake letting out a satisfied moan.

Suddenly the door opened and a guy entered in the shop in a rush. He went to a table and started looking for something. Remy turned to look at him. Wait. Is that. "Emile?" Remy walked around the balcony with a bag in his hand. He went towards Emile.

"Hmmm. Emile? A-Are you looking for t-this?" He said and showed Emile the bag. The man's eyes lighted up along with his expression.

"Oh my stars!" Emile took the bag and clutched it close to his chest. A big smile in his face. "Thank you Thank you! What's your name?"

"R-Remy"

Emile hugged Remy tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you! All my work is here. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't find this. Is there any way I can return the favor?"

"I-It's not necessary. I just saw the bag in the table and took it in case if someone came back to get it…"

"Thank you anyways. This bag is really important to me. Let me do something for you. As a thank you"

"Well…… come back here more often. Even if you don't buy anything. Y-You sure bright up this place a lot. And I….. I enjoyed your c-company this morning…." Remy said looking away. A blush across his cheeks.

Emile blinked a few times and smiled adjusting his glasses.

"It is settled then. I'll come here everyday before I go to work.…. Thank you so much again Remy. I'll see you tomorrow" And with that he left the shop.

Remy stood there for about two minutes before stumbling and holding into the balcony to gain his balance.

"Oh lord….."

"Look who's got a crush"

Remy yelped and almost fell on the floor, but manage to grip tight enough on the balcony.

"Dad! Oh my lord you scared me... I was distracted"

Patton smirked.

"I know. I saw it"

Remy's face grew more red

"S-Stop. It's nothing like that! Yeah, the guy is gorgeous with that cocoa hair, peach skin, those pastel rose eyes….." He snapped out of it "But it doesn't mean I like him!"

Patton chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways. I gotta go" He paid for his order and walked away. "See yah kiddo!"

Remy waved goodbye and let out a sigh.

"…… I can't believe I'm….. in love"

\-------

Roman opened the door for Virgil that was carrying a sleeping Thomas in his arms. He walked upstairs to place the boy on his bed. Meanwhile. Roman locked the door and went to the kitchen to make some tea. After a few minutes, Virgil came back downstairs and flopped on the couch.

"Tea?" Roman asked.

"Dark coffee….. please" Virgil replied.

Roman nodded and started boiling the water.

"We can ask if Logan has any books about Rainbow Crows. What do you think?"

Virgil simply nodded and hummed in response. After a while Roman walked to the couch placing the drinks on the coffee table in front of them and sitting beside Virgil. Roman sipped his tea and watched Virgil take his mug, stare at it for a second before swallowing half of the coffee at once before placing the mug back on the coffee table. Roman almost choked at the sight and placed his mug down.

"Virgil honey. Calm down" he said and rubbed his husband's back.

"C-Calm down Roman?" He said with a trembling voice. "How can I calm down?! You know what the government thinks about me. What if it happens again? What if they take him away from us!" He said with a sob. Tears falling down his cheeks.

"Virgil….." Roman hugged him pulling the Demon close. "This won't happen. It's not anyones fault. We didn't know….. we've been amazing parents for 5 years….. we're doing a good job….. you're doing a good job. Everything will be okay. I promise" he said and placed a kiss on top of Virgil's head.

Virgil buried his face into Roman's chest and sniffled, letting out a shuddering breath.

"I love you Roman. So much."

"I love you too Virgil"

They looked at each other. A small smile in their faces. They got closer and shared a sweet kiss.

\-------

A dark figure entered the throne room and kneeled in front of the being sitting on it.

"My lord. It finally happened. Everything is going as planned"

The creature let out a mischievous grin.

"Very well. You are dismissed"

He watched the dark figure walk away and let out a few chuckles before bursting into laughing.

"Prepare yourself Anx. We're getting our revenge pretty soon"

The creature finally looked up. His glowing yellow eye was the only visible thing in that dark room.


	7. Magic Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a collab with @notalwaysthevillain!
> 
> What is happening? This can't be a coincidence. I'm scared. What do we do now?

It as an ordinary Thursday just like every other one. Waking up with the annoying sound of the alarm. Eating toast with the sacrated jam. Receiving Patton's good morning kiss. Riding to work and arriving thirty minutes early.

Then why did Logan had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen? Maybe it was nothing, but he couldn't get over the sinking feeling in his gut.

Logan shrugged it off and sat down at his desk to grade some papers and plan the classes for the next few days when he was suddenly hit with a headache. It wasn't strong, just unpleasant. Probably the lack of sleep due to his and Patton's 'fun' last night. Worth it tho.

Soon enough the class was filled with students and Logan started teaching. Fourty minutes passed and the headache only got worse, turning into a migraine. A while later he felt a little dizzy and weak, stumbling a bit but reassuring his students he was fine.

He was not fine. As his class emptied, Logan collapsed on his chair and started panting, cold sweat running down his forehead. He closed his eyes to rest a little when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Logan groaned and picked it up.

"Yes?"

_ "Hello Lo! I've called to say that I got out of work earlier and I can meet you at the school so we can go home together. What do you think?" _

"S-Sounds good Pat. I…. I'd like that…"

_ "Logan, honey, are you okay?" _

"O-Of course…. I guess I'm just a bit….. drained… yeah… that's the… word"

_ "……hhmmm….. okay. Well, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Love you Logan" _

"Love you too… Pat"

Logan hang up and started loosening his tie, he felt like it was suffocating him.

"I-I just need a… glass of water. N-Nothing more"

Logan lifted up and started walking towards the door, but as soon as his feet landed on the floor giving the third step, he collapsed on the floor.

And didn't get up.

***

Patton walked into the building, a few staff members that already knew the Fairy greeting him, he turned left into an empty corridor and walked through it, looking at the numbers of the classrooms. He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Logan?"

No response.

"That's odd…Logan, I'm coming in, okay?"

Patton opened the door.

"Logan is every-"

Patton's eyes grew wide at the sight of Logan collapsed on the floor, struggling to breathe properly and sweat covering his face.

"LOGAN!"

Patton rushed forward and lowered himself beside Logan, carefully placing the Wizard's head on his lap.

"Logan. Honey. Can you hear me?" Patton said, already grabbing the phone to call 911.

Logan slowly opened his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"P-Pat-ton...."

"It's okay- Hi! Please, I need an ambulance at Eleora's local university! My husband. I-I don't know what happened. I got here and he was collapsed on the floor, he's cold and weak and-" He started to sob. "P-Please…"

Patton let go of the phone when he felt Logan's hand on his cheek.

"P-Pat..-"

"Ssshhhh…. It's okay Lo. Y-You'll be fine…. You'll be fine."

Logan's eyes closed and his hand fell from Patton's face, collapsing beside him.

"L-Lo?…. L-Logan?"

Patton's eyes filled with tears and he hugged his husband, pulling him close. The Fairy started crying, his wings, now a greyish version of its original color, down and droopy.

\--------

Remy sat in front of the cash register. Emile already passed by this morning, so now, he was bored. Remy stared at the tiny golden sand warriors fighting against each other over the counter before sighing and flickering his finger making the tiny warriors disappear. He groaned.

"It's so boring! Why can't something interesting happen?!"

As he said that, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it.

"Sup?"

Remy's smirk faded.

\---------

Thomas walked around the backstage, watching the beings practicing their play. He saw Roman giving some advice on what they should do to make it better before he slipped inside Roman's office. Thomas looked around before sitting on the surprisingly comfy, leather chair.

"Papa's gonna be here soon….. I wonder if he has any chocolate-"

Suddenly, the door closed with a loud bang, startling Thomas and making him jump from the chair.

"…was it the wind?"

Thomas walked to the door and tried to open.

Locked.

"What? But I didn't lock-this door is broken-"

A loud thud echoed through the room causing Thomas to whimper. He saw the bookshelf start to shake before the contents placed on the shelves were lauched on the walls and floor.

Suddenly. A knock.

"Thomas?"

Before Thomas could reply a vase filled with water and roses shattered beside the boy and he let out a scream and started crying.

"PAPA HELP ME!"

"THOMAS! HANG ON!"

Roman tried to open the door but with no avail. More shattering sounds and thuds came from inside the room.

"Thomas. Get away from the door!"

Roman backed down a little bit before kicking the door open only to see a bookshelf start falling on his son.

"THOMAS!"

Thomas looked up at the falling shelf and curled up into a ball waiting for the impact.

It never came.

Slowly opening his eyes, Thomas looked up to see Roman holding the shelf with his back. With a groan, the Angel pushed the shelf back up and hugged his son close. Wings slowly embracing the boy forming a feathery shield.

"Papa…" Thomas sobbed and started crying again.

"Ssshhhh…. It's okay my brave Prince….. Papa's got you. Everything will be okay…."

Roman kissed the top of Thomas' head and looked around. The room was a mess. Papers, books, flowers, acessories and decoration all destroyed. He let out a sigh and picked Thomas up, walking out of the room and looking at his worried crew.

"You're all dismissed for this week…."

Roman walked away with Thomas in his arms.

\------

Logan slowly opened his eyes. White. Everything was white and everything hurt. Everything was so blurry without his glasses, he can't tell what those things around him are. He lets out a sigh.

Patton.

Logan's eyes shot open and he sits up, regretting immediately at the aching feeling. He needs to find Patton. He can be in danger. Whoever put him here could have hurt Patton. Logan made a movement with his right hand and arm.

Nothing but blue sparkles comes out of his hand.

"W-What?"

He tries a different movement.

Nothing.

He tries another. And another one. And another one. After the 7th time he stops.

"M-My magic…. was drained….. no. No. NO. NO! I need to get out of here! I need to find Patton!"

Ignoring whatever was connected to his body, Logan lifts up and stumbles, falling on his knees. The door opens and a woman dressed in a light green suit enters.

"What are you doing? You should be resting!"

The woman tried to get close, but Logan only glared at her blurry silhouette, sending shivers down her spine.

"Where is he?"

"Uh? Where's who-"

"Where's Patton? What did you do to him?!"

"Sir. I don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence Logan used one of the last bit of magic he has and threw her on the wall making it crack.

"Don't lie to me!" He snarled.

Hearing the commotion, more people dressed just like the woman rushed inside the room and tried to get a hold of Logan.

"Let go!"

The Wizard said as he pushed one of the people away.

"Let go of him. You're scaring him!"

The people did so and Logan looked around desperately.

"P-Patton?"

"I'm here love. I'm here."

Logan felt someone placing his glasses on his face. He blinked and tears filled his eyes at the sight of Patton.

"P-Pat…"

Logan sobbed and Patton pulled him in his arms.

"It's okay, Lo. You're okay."

One of the people dressed in green went to Patton and attempted to touch his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Logan glared at the guy. His eyes shining a rich blue and his raised hand surrounded by a blue glow.

"L-Logan sweetie. You need to calm down."

"I can't stay put in a situation like this Patton…. My magic was drained by someone or….. something. They can go after you. Or Virgil and Roman, or Remy, or Thomas! All of this is so illogical and it's confusing and driving me mad! What if-"

Suddenly, Logan fell limb into Patton's arms. The Fairy looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Rem."

"Your welcome Dad…… let's put him back to bed."

Remy helped Patton place Logan back on the hospital bed, letting the nurses put the IV on his arm and connect him to the cardiac monitor.

Remy and Patton sat in chairs beside the bed with the sleeping Wizard. Remy sighed.

"I never had to use my magic on him before…… the last time he was this stressed and worried was when I was born.…"

"Whatever did this to Logan…. It wasn't a coincidence. They did this to hurt him. Something is up Remy. And I'm scared Remy….. even if Logan was disoriented when he said all those things, he has a point. What if they come after you, or the rest of our family?! I-I" Patton sobbed. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Dad…."

Remy pulled Patton into a hug.

"I can't promise you everything will be okay because I would be lying. But I can promise that I'll do everything to protect our family."

Patton nods.

"We have to call and tell the others what happened." Remy said and kisses the top of Patton's head.

\------

Roman placed Thomas on his and Virgil's bed.

"Are you sure you're okay Thomas?"

Thomas nods.

"Only a small cut on my arm but it's not serious…."

"I'm glad. Let's clean it up and put a band-aid there."

Roman walks away and comes back later with anti-septic and a pink band-aid full of yellow stars. He cleaned Thomas' small cut, earning a whine from the boy and placing the band-aid on top of it.

"There we go! Brand new again."

Thomas smiled a little but it faded quickly and he looked away. Roman sat beside him on the huge bed.

"……Thomas….. what happened there sweetie?"

"……… i-it was…... so s-scary Papa" Thomas started to sob. "First the door closed and I couldn't open. T-Then the bangs started and everything was flying everywhere, I-"

Roman pulled him son into a hug, wings embracing them both, and let the boy cry in his arms and feathery embrace. He ran his fingers through Thomas' hair.

"Sssshhhhh…… it's okay Thomas. Everything is okay. Me and Daddy will protect you. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Suddenly Roman's cellphone rang and he answered.

"Remy this is not the best-…….. what? Is Logan okay?!-"

Thomas looked up.

"Papa?"

"…..O-Okay we're heading there."

Roman hangs up and looks at Thomas.

"Grandpa Logan is in the hospital. We're going to visit."

"Is he okay?"

Roman nods.

"He's resting, but he's okay."

"……Okay."

"I'll call your Dad and let him know we're there."

\-------

Virgil sighed in his chair when he heard the news.

"But he's okay right?"

_ "Yeah, he is." _

"Okay. I'll go there as soon as possible. I just need to pay someone a visit first."

_ "Wait. Virgil don't tell me you're gonna see-" _

"Him? You got it right Roman. I'll talk to you later."

_ "Virgil, wait-" _

Virgil hangs up and jumps out of the couch. Fire surrounded him, changing him into his demon clothes and making him vanish afterwards.

***

Virgil opened his eyes and looked around. It's been so long since he's been here. At least he remembers how to navigate through this place. He started walking.

The painful noises of screams for help sending a shiver down his spine. He stopped in front of a large door. Holding the snake shaped handle he pushed the door open and walked inside. In the end of the room was a black throne, the man sitting on the throne lifted up his head and smirked.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Lili."

Virgil cringed and clenched his fist at the mention of his old name.

"Deceit."   
  



	8. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's eyes widened. "P-Pat?" He gently shook the other. "Patton. PATTON!" He shook more. "PATTON PALLAS DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"
> 
> No response.
> 
> Logan stopped trying and sobbed. Soon his sobs turned into cry and he hugged Patton close, rocking back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block hit me like a bitch and I have no motivation to write whatsoever. Anyways, this chapter got big. Over 4k words! Hope you guys like it. Oh! And. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments (I read every single one), kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions!
> 
> Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night!

"Deceit" Virgil spat. The amount of venom in his voice was huge, it could put a venomous snake in shame. "That is not my name…… not anymore"

"Oh! That's right. I forgot" Deceit said. He smirked. "Just kidding. I didn't forget. I'm just being an asshole"

"I noticed" Virgil sighs. "Let's get this over it Deceit. What do you want?"

"Hm? What do you mean V i r g i l?" Deceit said, tilting his head to the side.

Virgil groans and glares at the snake faced Demon.

"All this crap happening. First Logan has his magic drained. Which there's only one person that can do that. Then Thomas is attacked. What do you want?"

Deceit stares at him for a while, monotone expression on his face.

"What do I want Virgil?"

Deceit lifts up from his throne and walks towards Virgil.

"I want a lot of things. A lemon ice cream sundae. A pet snake. Power." Deceit pauses his speech and looks directly at Virgil, getting even closer. "But what I want more is revenge"

Virgil frowns.

"Revenge?"

Deceit scoffs.

"Like you don't remember" the snake Demon roughly grabs Virgil's chin and lifts it up forcing him to look directly into his eyes. "You. Took everything from me. Because of YOU, I'm back into the bottom of the pit. You destroyed my life. Now I'm going to destroy yours!"

Deceit releases Virgil by shoving him backwards.

"You know I always get what I want" a smile crept into his face. "You won't be able to come back here until I allow you to"

Virgil blinks confused.

"What do you mean-" Suddenly green and yellow fire surrounds him. "What the-"

"I'll see you soon" Deceit looked behind him, at Virgil, while walking back to his throne. A mischievous grin on his face. "Lilith"

Before Virgil could say anything he found himself back into his office. He stayed there, standing, for about a minute before hitting the wall with his fist, causing it to crack.

"That little….."

Virgil trailed off as he remembered what he was supposed to do. Right. Logan. He sighs and with a finger snap his clothes are back to normal. He walks out of his office, heading to the hospital.

\---------

Patton was sitting beside Logan's bed and running his hand through the Wizard's hair, that was currently sleep, when Virgil entered the room, getting tackled by Roman and almost falling.

"You stupid hot emo nightmare! Don't you ever do this again you hear me? You could've got hurt!"

"Sorry Princey" Virgil said with a small smile, getting bigger at the sight of Thomas running towards him. He kneels down and open his arms, which the boy happily launched himself into.

"Daddy!" Thomas said while wrapping his arms around his Dad's neck and sobbing.

"Hey… it's okay Birdy. Everything is okay…."

Virgil picked Thomas up and walked to the bed, greeting Patton and Remy with a hug.

"How is he?" Virgil asked while looking at Logan's sweaty and tired face.

"He's really weak but the Doctor said that his magic is slowly coming back. He should be fine soon" Remy said and stared at his half-filled MoonBucks cup. Suddenly the sight of it made him sick, so he threw it across the room, hitting the trashcan just right before crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning further into the chair.

Virgil sighs and looks down.

"I-I'm sorry…."

All heads turns towards him.

"Sorry for what kiddo?" Patton asked with a concerned expression in his face.

"I-It's my fault that this is happening…." Virgil said with tears in his eyes.

"Virgil…. That's not true. You-"

"Yes it is Roman! He's doing this because of me! He's trying to hurt you all because of me. He told me he will destroy my life. And you guys are my life!" At this point Virgil was crying and Thomas was in Remy's arms. "….. I-It's my fault….. i-if I stayed quiet…. If I wasn't so selfish…. If I simply accept the fact that my entire purpose was to m-"

Virgil was cut off by a kiss.

"You gotta stop blaming yourself" Roman said, pulling back. "You couldn't possibly know what he would do Virgil. It's not your fault. Whatever his plan is. We'll defeat him again. We'll get our happily ever after. I promise" He said and planted a kiss on Virgil's forehead.

"Thank you Princey. I love you" Virgil said with a smile.

"I love you too, Emo Nightmare" Roman then proceeded to kiss Virgil lovingly and deeply.

"Find a more adequate place to proceed with your kisses and eventual copulation"

All heads snapped to the source of the familiar voice.

"Logan!" Patton said and proceeded to carefully hug his husband. Tears falling down her cheeks. "You scared me to death! Dummy!"

Logan smiled a little and hugged Patton back.

"I'm sorry Pat. Although, regardless of what occurred, I am feeling quite well. Well enough to…"

Logan gently pulled Patton into a deep and sweet kiss which the Fairy happily returned. His wings coming back to the beautiful green color and sparkly aspect.

"Eeew!" Thomas said and covered his eyes. "That's gross!"

Remy started laughing, and the others joined as well.

 

\------

 

It's been a few days since Logan came back home and nothing weird has happened. Maybe Deceit gave up? Very unlikely. At least they have some time to prepare for what's coming next. Right?

Patton paced up in the kitchen, grabbing all the ingredients to make lunch when Logan entered the kitchen, hair all messy.

"Good afternoon Lo. Did you sleep well?" Patton asked while stirring the tomato sauce.

"It was satisfactory. My apologies for sleeping overdue" Logan said and kissed Patton's lips.

"Don't worry about that. You're still recovering. Sleep as much as you want. We don't want your energy being too Lo-"

"Don't you dare-"

"gan" Patton finished with a silly grin, causing Logan to groan in response.

"I cannot believe I'm going to say this but….. I missed your puns" Logan said with a small amused smile on his face.

Patton beamed at his words and pulled Logan into a long and sweet kiss, which he gadly returned. God, this was so comforting. The last few weeks have been hell to all of them. Everything Logan wants to do is melt into his husband's lips and arms. But they can't burn lunch, and soon, to Logan's dismay, they pulled apart. Patton coming back to his task to prepare lunch, now, with Logan's help.

****

"Patton are you feeling alright?" Logan asked with concern.

Patton nodded. "Yes. I'm just. Feeling a bit lightheaded, don't worry, it will probably pass soon."

"If anything happens, comunicate, okay? No matter the situation" Logan said and pressed a kiss on the top of Patton's head.

"Okay." Patton said with a smile.

They were finishing preparing the table together when the doorbell made it's "ding dong".

"I'll go" Logan said quickly and walked to the door, pulling it open he was greeted by Thomas jumping on him. "Salutions Thomas. I presume you are quite excited to spend some time with me and Patton"

"Yes! I am!" Thomas replied with a big smile.

Roman chuckled.

"Of course we are. It's been awhile since last time we were here"

"Yeah. Oh. I bought some juice" Virgil said lifting a bottle full of orange juice.

Remy made a salute with two fingers which caused Logan to smile as he did the same.

"I appreciate the act. Please come in. Make yourself as comfortable as possible." Logan said fully opening the door and closing it after everyone entered.

He followed them to the dining room. Thomas is in Patton's arms, Roman and Virgil finishing helping to place the table and Remy sitting over his gigantic floating pillow. The sight brought a smile to Logan's face and he made his way to the table.

"Shall we start then?"

Patton placed Thomas down and he nodded excitedly.

They all sat at the table and started eating.

***

"Papa. Can I have some milk please?"

Roman smiled and poured some milk into a sippy cup and handed it to Thomas.

"There you go"

Thomas drank happily.

"….Logan"

Logan's head perked up at the sudden call of his husband.

"Yes?"

"I-I….. don't… feel so wel-" Before he could finish his sentence, Patton ran away towards the bathroom.

Logan shot up from his seat and ran after Patton. The others following behind. He arrives just in time to see Patton heaving some sort of black fluid into the toilet. He slowly kneeled down beside the Fairy and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"Patton wha-"

"Forest" Logan was interrupted by Patton's whisper.

"Forest? You mean **the** forest?" Logan looks at Patton with a concerned and confused expression.

Slowly, Patton looks up at him and nods.

"S-Something's wrong with the forest….. I-I can f-feel it…." Patton let out a few sobs.

There was a series of knocks on the door, whoever this person is, he's desperate. But Logan couldn't care less.

"I'll answer it. C'mon Thomas" Roman said, tugging Thomas along with him.

"Forest? What forest you're talking about-" Remy was interrupted by Roman's voice.

"There's a fairy here! He's speaking some kind of…. Fairy language or something"

Patton shot a glance to Logan that only said 'take me there now' and Logan wasted no time in doing so. Helping Patton e on his feet and walk towards the living room, they saw a fairy boy, a little taller than Thomas. The boy turned to Patton and started speaking a language that only Logan and Patton seemed to understand. The boy shot worried glances at Patton and tried to get close to him but was stopped by Remy.

"Who are you. What are you doing in my house?"

The boy almost shrunk in himself as he tried to come up with words that would make sense. "…hhmm…. The… Prince is….. r-required….. a-at the Zfilahgu Nutexu"

Remy stared at the little in front of him and blinked a few times. Prince? "I'm sorry. Did you say. Prince? I think you're in the wrong place buddy-"

"No Remy, he's not" Logan interrupted him. "Why things have to go this way" he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Logan looks down at the boy and motions for him to come closer. Once he does, Logan slowly kneels down to stay at the boy's eye level. Still carefully holding Patton. "Kel joa u klahamçu wa Patton a maxahhuleu?"

The little fairy boy let out a sigh of relief and spoke. "U zfilahgu zie uguxuwu. Klaxehunih wa hou uqiwu. Rihhu nuqahguwa a Patton xillan kaleti."

Logan's eyes widened a bit and he nodded, getting on his feet and helping Patton do the same. "Unfortunately our meeting will have to end here. We've been informed that the Magic Forest was attacked. They need our assistance." Logan sighs. "We'll need her help. I'm still recovering from my magic drain. It's been so long-"

"Wow wow wow wow! Time out! What is happening?" Remy said with a confused and unamused expression. "What is all of this conversation in weird language and princes and-"

"R-Remy" Patton interupted the Sandman and looked up at him. "We'll e-explain ever-rything to y-you o-okay?. O-One step a-at the t-time k-kiddo"

Remy stayed silent for a few seconds and let out a long sigh. "Okay. Where's this forest anyways?"

"I know where it is." Virgil spoke up. "I can open a portal to it so we won't waste more time"

Logan nodded. "Thank you Virgil"

Virgil gives him a small smile and makes a movement with his finger, a portal to a very bright colorful forest appeared. He motions to the portal. "Let's go."

They all stepped inside the portal, Thomas in Roman's arms and Logan and Remy helping Patton.

"L-Lo. Is she coming to help?" Patton asked and looked up at his husband. Logan looked at him and smiled a little. "Yes she is Patton, don't wor-" Logan froze at the sight in front of him. The once beautiful forest was starting to rotten and decay. The fairies trying to contain the damage but with no vail.

Logan wasted no time, he let Patton in Remy's care and drew his arms up, his iris started to glow a rich blue along with his hands. Glowing swirls and patterns surrounding his arms, chest, neck and a bit of his face, all originated from a marking on the right side of his chest. There was a noise and a dark creature jumped over Logan, only to get knocked down by Virgil's feet.

"We'll protect you, keep doing your best!" Virgil stated and moved to knock down more creatures.

Logan managed a nod and focused back into his task. The darkness that was spreading across the trees were now stopping, but he wasn't strong enough to end it, only pause it. Sweat running down his forehead, after a few minutes he finally collapsed and fell into his knees. The darkness kept spreading across the forest.

Suddenly. A scream. Or more specifically. Patton's scream.

Logan turned around and the sight in front of him brought tears to his eyes. Patton's body was all covered with black lines that reassembled vines, it went all over his body and into his now black eyes, all of them being connected by the heart marking that Patton has on the left side of his chest, once glowing a beautiful blue, now black and lifeless. "N-No… No!" Logan ran to his husband and gently took his in his shaky arms, tears falling down his cheeks. "Patton c-calm down you-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Logan was interrupted by Patton's scream as he clenched his chest tightly and coughed what appears to be black blood. "I-It hurts! Logan it hurts! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS!" Patton cried and gripped into Logan like if he was a lifeline.

"I'm sorry Patton. I'm so sorry! I'm trying. But I can't!" Logan pulled Patton closer as the forest started to get darker and more lifeless than before. Logan opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek. He saw Patton cough blood and smile at him. Logan gently holded his hand and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"L-Lo…. Can you…. P-Promise me s-something?" Patton asked.

Logan nodded. "Anything"

"Take care of them for me. P-Please? Specially our little Remy"

"Of course. I-I will. I promise" Logan said as more tears fell from his deep blue eyes.

Patton smiled brightly "thank you… I… love.. you" Patton's hand fell from Logan's face and landed beside his limp body.

Logan's eyes widened. "P-Pat?" He gently shook the other. "Patton. PATTON!" He shook more. "PATTON PALLAS DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

No response.

Logan stopped trying and sobbed. Soon his sobs turned into cry and he hugged Patton close, rocking back and forth.

Remy approached and sat beside them, tears falling down his cheeks. "D-Dad. P-Please wake up. C'mon. Let's go home. B-Bake some cookies. M-Make b-bad p-puns a-and" At this point Remy couldn't hold himself anymore and he broke. His cries getting louder and louder as the times passes and the forest gets darker. Logan pulled him into a hug after gently laying Patton down on Remy's gigantic pillow. He stroked Remy's hair while crying silently and the boy let everything out.

Roman hugged Thomas and Virgil tightly. Tears running down his cheeks followed by silent sobs. Thomas was crying almost loud as Remy, and Virgil. Virgil was in shock. He starred at the scene trying to process what the fuck just happened and refusing to believe. Patton didn't die "No…. This is a nightmare. It has to be. P-Patton can't-"

"Virgil-"

"He can't!-"

"Virgil!" The named Demon looked up and Roman pulled him closer. "H-He's g-gone" Roman let out a shaky sob. "He's….. gone"

Virgil's eyes slowly got full of tears and he broke down crying. He gripped into Roman's clothing and cried louder.

"Well. What do we have here" a voice they never heard before made Virgil and Roman look up. A woman with long black hair, navy blue cape with a few silver details, stood in front of them.

Logan finally perked up with a frown on his face, voice still sore and crackly. "Took you long enough"

The woman turned to him and smiled a little. "I'm so sorry sweetie. There were a few problems on the way. I came as fast as I could." She looked back at the forest and cracked her knuckles. As she did her entire body lighted up with white swirls and glowing patterns, a glowing rune formed underneath her and she motioned to the forest with both hands, closing her eyes and focusing. A few seconds later and the forest slowly started coming back to normal. It's beautiful and rich color coming back, sending the darkness away. And along with the forest, Patton's body slowly came back to normal. The woman let out a relieved sigh and stretched. "I haven't done this in a while" she turned around and walked to Patton, slowly lowering herself beside him. She reached a hand but was stopped by Remy.

"Don't touch him!" Remy growled.

"Remy. Son. Is okay. She's going to help." Logan reassured Remy and rubbed his back in a comforting pattern.

The woman smiled a little and when Logan nodded she place both hands over Patton's chest, a glow emitted from Patton's chest marking that ran through his entire body before disappearing. She let out a sigh of relief. "He'll be fine. It will take a couple of days for him to wake up but. He's going to be fine. Don't worry"

Remy's face lighted up like a christmas tree and he launched himself into the woman's torso, hugging her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I have no idea who you are but thank you!" He let out a sob.

The woman sighed but smiled and caresses his head. She looked up at Logan. "How rude Logan dear. You never told your son about his grandmother. I'm sad."

Logan sighed deeply and chuckled a bit. "Well. It is rather complicated to when the chances of finding you are infinitesimal.…. How is Ma?"

The woman smiled sadly. "Beautiful as ever. Always watching over us. Specially you and your family."

Remy looked up at the woman. "Wait. You're my gandma?" She nods and Remy sits up properly. "So. You're Logan's mom?"

"Yup!" She says, popping the 'p'. "I'm Merlin Pallas. It is a pleasure to finally see you again, Remy" Merlin smiles sweetly at him.

Remy changes his gaze to Logan. "Why you never told me about her?! She's fucking badass!"

Logan groans and sighs. "First of all. Vocabulary. Second. It is rather complicated. She's never really present and she is rather….. impulsive. A lot of times acts without thinking. Which most of the time leads to disaster."

"Now I know where this side of me came from" Remy said and grinned. It quickly faded and he looked at Patton laying motionless over his pillow.

"Don't worry. He's going to be okay" Merlin said and placed a hand on Remy's back that simply nodded and brushed a few tears away. She lifted up and walked to Roman, Virgil and Thomas. "You must be Virgil, Roman and little Thomas I presume?" Merlin tilted her head and smiled a little.

"Y-Yes. We are. So. You're Logan's Mom.... It's nice to meet you ma'am." Virgil said and offered a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too Virgil. Can I give you a hug?" Merlin said.

Virgil blinked a few times before nodding. He was immediately embraced by gentle and comforting arms.

"I know where Logan got his gentleness from." Virgil said and pulled back.

Merlin laughed. "Me? Gentle? That's a good one! Naaah. I'm more to the sarcastic and dorky side. He got his gentleness from his other Mom."

"I see. Well-"

"Wait wait wait! You're Merlin? Like. The powerful and invincible mage?!" Roman interrupted Virgil.

"Why do people think I'm invincible. Nothing is. But I sure am 'The Powerful Mage Merlin'. From your tone. You're probably a fan" She said with a smile.

"Of course I am! You're amazing! It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Roman said with a huge grin.

Merlin nodded and looked at Thomas with a soft expression. She got closer and smiled. Thomas hid his face on Roman's neck. Merlin's hand glowed and a spikeless rainbow rose was created, she offered it to Thomas. The boy slowly turned his head and looked at the flower, it took a few second before he reached and took the flower. Thomas smiled. "Thank you Granny Lin"

"Your welcome dear" Merlin said with a smile and looked around before turning to Logan and Remy, that now was hugging Patton close. "Patton will need to stay here until he wakes up. The forest will help him heal faster. Last time I was here it was for Logan's marriage. Seline was here as well…….. I'll check on the queen. Fairies are really nice people, they'll let you guys stay with Patton while he recovers. I shall go now. If you need anything, just say my name." And with that, Merlin disappeared in the blink of an eye.

\--------

_Everything hurts. I'm so numb. What happened. It's so quiet in here. I need to open my eyes. But. It feels ao good and warm. I wish Logan was here…. Logan. Remy. Oh my sweet stars are they okay? I need to find them. I need. I need. I need to wake up. Wake up!_

Patton slowly opened his eyes. She blinked and took notice of her surroundings. The walls and floors are wood, there are flowers of all kinds outside the window. She knows this place. It's the Nutex Tree. Patton slowly noticed two beings sleeping next to his bed. Logan was on his left, sleeping with his arms crossed over his chest, he fell asleep in a sitting position. Remy was on his right side, his head resting over his arms that are beside Patton's leg. The Fairy smiled at the sight. She reached a hand and caressed Logan's cheek, causing the Wizard to slowly open his eyes.

"P-Patton?" Logan whispered and blinked a few times.

"Hi Lo." Patton replied with a small smile.

Logan's eyes flew wide and he launched to hug Patton close, a few sobs scaping on the process. "Oh my Lord. You're alive. You're okay." Patton hugged back. "Yes I am."

Logan gently took Patton's face in his hands and kissed him sweet and deeply. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you died. What I'd do without you?"

Patton let out a few chuckles and kissed Logan's forehead. "You'd be sad. But you'd compose yourself after awhile. You would keep your promise and take care of everyone. Specially Remy. You would keep living your life. And I'd be watching you, alongside with Seline. We'd make sure you guys were safe."

Logan smiled as more tears fell down his cheeks. "I love you so much Patton."

"I love you too Lo" Patton said and kissed Logan's lips.

"Hhhmmm…." Remy slowly stirred awake. "Hm? D-Dad?…….." His eyes got wide and he jumped up "Dad!" He hugged Patton tightly yet carefully, and started crying. "DAD! DAAAAD!"

Patton smiled and hugged his son back, slowly running his fingers through the boy's hair. "I'm back. And I'm never ever leaving again" She looked at Logan and the Wizard joined the hug.

****

"So basically, you're the prince of fairies. But, when you married Pops and got pregnant with me, you didn't want to make part of all of this royal stuff and tried to live a normal life" Remy conclued after his fathers' explanation.

"Yeah. Sorry about that kiddo. But it would be a gigantic pressure over you and besides, I never really liked all the attention. I could barely do what I liked when I wanted. So I stepped away. After wall, I was already building my own kingdom with Logan. He was the king, I was the queen, and we had a little prince coming soon" Patton said and finished with a smile.

"I see…. Did you ever think of having more than just me?" Remy asked curiously.

"We did. But. Since I was born with more male traits, which is rare for royalty, it was extremely more painful than a normal pregnancy. It would be dangerous to try again." Patton rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay. I was just curious. But we got another prince a few years after I was born. Virgil might be adopted, but he'll always be my baby brother." Remy smiled, but it faded. "…..We need to tell him. About what happened two weeks ago."

Patton nodded and looked down. Logan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"We'll do it together." Logan said and the other two nodded.


	9. Campfire Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

Patton slowly got out of bed with Logan and Remy's help. “What happened while I was sleeping?”

 

“Nothing really extraordinary or exciting occurred during your absence. Thomas invited his friends to come here so they could enjoy each other's company. Roman mostly explore around or stay with Thomas and Virgil. Wait. I was wrong. Something really extraordinary happened. Remy got a boyfriend” Logan smirked at his son.

 

“Hey! Why do you think this is something extraordinary?!” Remy huffed and helped Patton with a vine while they walked out of the tree castle.

 

“Because you're as dramatic as Roman. I didn't think someone out there would be able to handle you” Logan opened the door and they walked outside.

 

“Well. I'd love to meet them in person. You already talk about him non-stop. Emile this, Emile that. I'm sure he's a great person” Patton smiled and looked around. “It's been so long since I've been here. It's just like I remember” He slowly kneeled down into the rich green grass and lied down. “Still soft as ever”

 

Logan sat beside Patton and ran a finger through his husband's hair, a small smile into his lips. Remy sighed with a small smile and walked away. Soon as he left Logan's smile disappeared. Being replaced with concern.

“Are you sure you're okay?”

 

Patton nodded and smiled at him. “Yes. Still a little numb and unbalanced, but nothing serious. Don't worry”

 

Logan nodded, but soon as he started trembling Patton's smile disappeared immediately and he sat up. “Lo. What's wrong?” she placed a hand on his husband's back.

 

“I-I thought I….. l-lo-ost you” Logan said in between sobs and he covered his face with his hand soon as tears started flooding.

 

“Lo….” Patton pulled him into a tight hug and Logan broke down crying into his husband's arm. He wrapped his arms around the Fairy and buried his face into her neck.

 

“I'm so sorry. I broke our promise. I failed to protect you. You almost died because I failed my task” Logan sobbed out.

 

“Look at me” Patton gently pushed him away and held his shoulders. “Logan Pallas. There was NOTHING you could do. You hear me? You did your best and that's what matters. You know what happens when the core of a fairy starts decaying. You didn't broke your promise. You did protect me. You protect me during these last hundred and five years. And that's more than enough for me” Patton smiled brightly like the sun.

 

Logan stared at Patton for what felt like an eternity before he gently took the Fairy’s face in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Patton’s eyes widened before he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. His green wings slowly turning pink. They leaned backwards on a tree. “I love you so much” Logan said and kissed Patton's neck, earning a shaky breath from the other.

 

“L-Lo-” Patton was cut off by the feeling of Logan's teeth on his neck.

 

“Did I say that I love your freckles?” Logan breathed out and kissed Patton’s cheek.

 

“Y-Yes. Mostly when we're making out or….. copulating” Patton smirked as Logan groaned.

 

“You're never gonna let it die will you?” Logan looked at him.

 

“Nope!” Patton said popping the “p”.

 

“Very well then” Logan smirked and Patton's eyes widened. But it was too late and he didn't managed to escape Logan's fingers.

 

“AHAHAHAHA! L-LO! OH MY STAR! LOGAH! AHAHAHA! S-STOP” Patton wiggled as Logan tickled him.

 

Logan slowly stopped and kissed Patton's forehead then the tip of her nose. “You're undeniably adorable.

 

Patton puffed his cheeks and pouted crossing her arms over her chest. “I'm not!”

 

“Falsehood” Logan pulled Patton close. “you're adorable and gorgeous and nothing can convince me otherwise” he kissed Patton's cheek.

 

“Fine. But if I'm adorable and gorgeous, you're sexy and handsome” Patton smiled and leaned on Logan's chest.

 

“Fair enough” Logan chuckled and rested his head over Patton's. Both slowly drifting to sleep.

 

\------

 

Virgil was sitting on a wooden swing, attached to a big tree by green vines covered by a few flowers. He looked at Thomas and his friends playing together, the sight brought a smile to his face. He heard footsteps and looked behind him, smiling more as Roman approached.

 

“What are you doing Emo Nightmare?” Roman stand behind Virgil and slowly started pushing him.

 

“Observing. Remy explanation answered a few questions but there is still a lot of them” Virgil sighed and watched Thomas place a flower crown on the head of a little girl with dark skin and curly hair, pink butterfly wings shining as the sun passed through the delicate beauty.

 

Roman hummed. “Who gave you this flower crown?” He kept gently pushing Virgil.

 

“It was that little girl with pink butterfly wings. She's the princess” Virgil smiled and snorted as Roman squealed.

 

“L-Like. The princess of ALL Fairies?”

 

Virgil chuckled. “Yup!”

 

Roman’s face lighted up like a christmas tree. “Oh my god I wanna meet her!” His face slowly turned to a confused expression. “Wait. If she's the princess. Does that mean she's Patton's sister?”

 

Virgil nodded. Roman looked a bit lost. “So. She's your aunt. But she's younger than you.”

 

Virgil laughed. “She is my aunt. But she's way older than she looks. She is eighty four years old”

 

Roman's eyes blew wide. “How??!!”

 

“Fairies grow different than us you idiot. She's still considered a child” Virgil swang his legs back and forth.

 

“I need to do more research about all of us” Roman began to push Virgil again.

 

“Yes you do. We'll do it together later. There's a huge library in the castle and I'm really interested in it. Logan said it's beautiful”

 

Roman hugged Virgil from behind. “more beautiful than you? Impossible” He kissed the emo’s cheek.

 

“That was sooo cheesy!” Virgil smirked but let out a yelp when he was picked up and placed into his husband's lap. They Were now sitting on the grass together.

 

“I know you like it” Roman caressed Virgil's cheek and smiled. “I love you. Very much” He gave the Demon a peck on the lips.

 

“I know. And I love you too” Virgil smiled and got pulled into a comfortable embrace.

 

“So. I was thinking” Roman started and Virgil hummed saying for him to continue. “What about….. another child?”

 

Virgil froze and slowly turned to Roman, his eyes wide. “You want another child?”

 

“Well. It was just a thought. And it's okay if you don't want to”

 

“Let's talk about this when all of this chaos is over” Virgil leaned into Roman's chest. “My horns are getting bigger. I need to sand it. Do you still have my rock nail file?”

 

Roman nods and reaches inside the inner pocket of his jacket, taking of the nail file and handing it to Virgil. “Here yah go”

 

“Thanks” Virgil takes the stone nail file and start sanding his horns.

 

“Doesn't it hurt?” Roman asked concerned.

 

“Princey, this is like, the thousandth time you asked me this question. Like I always say. It does not hurt. It's like your nails. Only if it reaches the core, but I won't even get close to it okay? No need to worry.” He kept sanding, finishing the first and starting to sand the second.

 

“I know. I'm just worried. I don't want you to get hurt in any way” Roman hugged Virgil's torso tightly, but not enough to be uncomfortable.

 

“Done. You can stop your drama now Sir Sing-a-Lot” Virgil said putting the stone nail file inside his hoodie pocket.

 

“Dad! Pa!” Thomas called while running towards them. “My friends want to meet you!” Thomas grabbed Virgil's hand and started dragging the Demon towards a group of kids, Roman following behind.

 

The kids were sitting beside a lake. Virgil already knew Talyn and Joan, but not the others. There was a mermaid inside the lake, black short hair and a beautiful pink tail. Beside Joan sat a satyr, he has dark skin and an almost black hair. Beside him sat a blonde boy with pale skin.  _ Probably a vampire, _ Virgil thought. Beside Talyn sat a boy with dark skin, he seemed normal. Beside him sat the Princess. They all chatted happily.

 

“Guys guys!” Thomas said excitedly and practically bouncing. The kids looked at him. “These are my Dad and Pa!”

 

Virgil waved and Roman bowed. “Good evening ladies, lords and non-binary royalty. It is a pleasure” The kids giggled.

 

“So. I already know Talyn and Joan. But I don't know the rest of you. Would you all be kind to introduce yourselves?” Roman smiled at them and Virgil rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“My name is Jahmal, it is a pleasure to meet you” the Satyr said.

 

“The name's Dominic. I'm a vampire” the blonde kid said.

 

“I'm Valerie. As you can see, I'm a mermaid” She said and wiggled her tail and fins.

 

“I'm Cassie” the pink Fairy said with a big smile.

 

“And I am Terrence. I'm human” he said with a small smile.

 

“Nice to meet y’all. I'm Virgil and this dork is my husband Roman” Virgil said grinning. Roman let out an offended gasp as he placed a hand on his chest. “Excuse you!”

 

The kids laughed and then the questions flooded. “Are you really a demon?” Terrence asked. Virgil nodded and sat on the ground beside them.

 

“Are those real?” Valerie asked pointed to his horns.

 

“Yup”

 

“Can I touch it?” Valerie asked and Virgil tensed at first, but relaxed when he noticed that her look held curiosity. He scooted close and lowered to her level. She slowly and gently touched the horns. “That's so cool!” a big smile on her face.

 

Roman sat in the middle of the children and smiled at their enthusiasm.

 

“Can I touch your wings? They look really soft” Jahmal asked.

 

“Can I touch it too?” Talyn and Terrence asked in unison.

 

Roman smile grew bigger and he spread his big white wings before wrapping all the kids in a wing hug. “Everyone can touch it!”

 

Virgil smiled at the sight and he relaxed, his tail wagging from side to side like a calm cat. Maybe another kid wasn't such a bad idea.

 

\-----

 

The night soon arrived, they all decided to make a campfire on the clearance. The full moon illuminating the place as they all sat in front of the fire. The kids all curled up around each other. Virgil playing a soft melody with a guitar and Roman leaning against him. Patton was laying on Logan's lap as the Wizard ran his fingers through the ginger locks in a soothing manner. Virgil changed the melody and started playing “You Are My Sunshine”. Logan hummed along and started singing.

 

_ “The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _ __   
_ I dreamed I held you in my arms _ __   
_ But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _ __   
_ So I bowed my head and I cried _ __   
__   
_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _ __   
_ You make me happy when skies are gray _ __   
_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _ __   
_ Please don't take my sunshine away _ __   
__   
_ I'll always love you and make you happy _ __   
_ If you will only say the same _ __   
_ But if you leave me and love another _ __   
_ You'll regret it all some day: _ __   
__   
_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _ __   
_ You make me happy when skies are gray _ __   
_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _ __   
_ Please don't take my sunshine away _ __   
__   
_ You told me once, dear, you really loved me _ __   
_ And no one else could come between _ __   
_ But now you've left me and love another; _ __   
_ You have shattered all of my dreams: _ __   
__   
_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _ __   
_ You make me happy when skies are gray _ __   
_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _ _   
_ __ Please don't take my sunshine away”

 

He finished with a small smile, but it faded immediately when he saw Roman's face.

 

“What?” Logan asked concerned.

 

“I. Didn't know you could sing. Your voice is beautiful” Roman replied and smiled.

 

Logan blinked a few times before a small smile went across his lips. “I appreciate the compliment”

 

A comfortable silence fell between them and soon they all went to sleep. Virgil was still awake and he looked at the starry night sky.  _ “I want this to last forever” _ he wish-thought before drifting to sleep.

 

Unfortunately.

 

Nothing lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy while it lasts


	10. Your Wings Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> angst  
> blood  
> fighting  
> violence  
> cursing  
> major character death  
> threatening  
> description of injury  
> crying  
> villain Deceit

_Bright blue sky. It was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before sitting up. Shiny golden field. He was in the middle of a shiny golden field of what appears to be flowers of all kinds and sizes._

_“Where the fuck am I?” He looked around all he could see was golden. He slowly lifted up. A voice caught his attention and he turned to face it._

_“Daddy!” Thomas came running through the field and jumped into his arms._

_He caught the boy and spun around laughing, hugging him close as they came to a stop. They stayed snuggled for awhile before a move caught their attention. Descending from the skies an Angel landed in front of them. Roman. He smiled and pulled them all into a comfortable hug._

_“Hey Princey”_

_“Hello Doom and Gloom” Roman pressed a kiss into his forehead causing him to smile._

\-----

Thomas slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by his parents sleepy faces while they curl up together. He smiles and slowly sits up, there still a few stars on the sky so he concluded that it was still early. Thomas lifted up and stretched his back and wings, letting out a relieved sigh and looking around. He heard a noise and his head turned to where it came from, he slowly made his way to where he heard the noise coming.

“Hello?” Seeing no one he turned around to leave but stopped as something lightly tugged into his leg. He looked down and saw a white snake rubbing their head into his leg, probably looking for comfort. “Aw” Thomas kneeled down and pet the snake. “Are you lost little one?” The snake melted into the touch. He smiled but it left his lips and he freezed at the huge hiss coming from behind him. He slowly looked behind him to see a gigantic yellow and black snake hissing. Thomas jumped to his feet and tried to run, but fell on the ground when someone tangled around his legs. He looked down and saw the little snake, once white, now black and yellow. It bit down into his calf. His eyes widened and he screamed.

***

Everyone woke up to a scream they all knew too well. Virgil jumped to his feet and ran, Roman following right behind him. The two arrived only to see a gigantic snake curled up around Thomas.

“THOMAS!” Virgil and Roman shouted in unison. Thomas didn't move and his eyes were closed.

Roman conjured his katana and lunged forward while Virgil tried to untangle Thomas from the snake. The snake tried to bite Roman but he dodged and cut off it’s head, the rest of the body falling limply on the ground, making it easier for Virgil to take Thomas out of the snake’s grasp. He cradled the boy close. He was pale. “T-Thomas?” Roman turned around and walked to them. He pressed his ear to the boy’s chest and let out a sigh of relief. He was alive. Thank heavens he is alive.

“He's just unconscious” He frowned “But I need to heal him, there's venom in his blood” Roman gently and carefully took Thomas in his arms. His hands started to glow and soon Thomas' body was glowing too. It faded a few seconds after and Thomas’ color came back. Virgil sighed relieved and kissed Thomas' forehead, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. He can't imagine what would happen if Thomas died. He's their most precious treasure.

“I got so scared for a second there. He's gonna be okay right?” Virgil looked at Roman and the Angel nodded with a small smile. He stroked Thomas' cheek before curling his hands into fists. He gripped his teeths. How dare him attack his son. Thomas has nothing to do with what happened years ago and shouldn't be involved. How much he wants to kill that slippery snake, see his blood all over the place and stare at his face while he begs for mercy. Virgil closed his eyes and focused, he can't snap right now. “If he wants war. Then he'll get war!”

“Virgil hun. I don't think starting a war right now would be the best idea. We're all tired” Roman looked down at Virgil a little concerned. Starting a war against the demon realm would be suicide, especially at their condition.

Virgil stared at Roman eyes for a few seconds before sighing. “You're right, sorry. Let's get back to the camp, the others must be worried” the Angel nodded and they started walking back to the camp.

***

Patton jolted awake only too see Virgil and Roman running to where the scream came from. He was about to follow when a hand rested in his shoulder and she turned around to look at who it was. Logan. The Wizard was staring at him with calm deep blue eyes. It was relaxing, and soon Patton found himself in the arms of her husband.

“It's okay Patton. They're taking care of the situation. No need to worry okay?” Logan pressed a kiss on the top of the Fairy’s head and started rubbing his back into a comforting pattern. He stared off into distance but still payed attention to his surroundings. His magic being drained, Thomas being attacked, Patton almost dying….. it was all caused by one man and he can't wait to place his hands on him. He'll pay for everything he did to his family. Logan's eyes glowed at the thought but he snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked down.

“You're overthinking again. Like you said, don't worry. Everything's okay now because we're together. I'm not going anywhere” Patton smiled sweet and Logan could swear he was melting at the sight. Patton's smile can brighten anyone's day. No matter how sad it is. He can make everything better by just smiling and soon Logan found himself smiling slightly at his husband.

“My apologies. I got carried away” he pulled Patton closer making the Fairy squeal like a squeaky toy. They stayed like this for awhile.

“Dad! Pa! Is everything okay?!” Remy came running, someone following him. He came to a stop and placed his hands on his knees. He ran too goddam much into an amount of time too short for his own liking.

“We heard a scream and came as fast as we could” Emile stopped beside Remy. Unlike the Sandman he didn't look tired. He stood there with a hand on his hips as he looked at Remy.

“Whatever it was, Roman and Virgil are taking care of it. I trust that they can resolve the issue” Logan adjusted his glasses and started stroking Patton's hair. But what is he was wrong. What if they don't manage to solve the issue. He closed his eyes. No. Stop thinking like that. Have a bit of faith. They can take care of whatever it is.

“G-Good. G-Glad to kn-now that every-thing is o-kay” Remy panted. Emile sighed and chuckled. He hopes the others are okay, doing…. whatever they are doing. He smile as animals start surrounding Logan and Patton.

Patton slowly open his eyes as he feels something nudging his arm. She looks down and sees a squirrel. Then he looks around and giggles. They're surrounded by animals. He feels Logan holding him closer and glaring at the animals.

“Logan honey, it's okay. They're just worried” Patton's words make Logan a little less concerned and he loosens his hold a little. At the moment he doesn't trust anyone that isn't his family. Even if they are cute little squirrels and foals. The Wizard kisses and rests his head over Patton's, causing the Fairy to smile and let out a relieved sigh while a foal rest it's head on his lap. He starts petting the small animal.

They all turn to look as movement appeared in the corner of their vision. Roman and Virgil, that appears to be carrying Thomas. The trio made their way to them.

“What happened?” Logan had a frown on his face. Patton was already up and rushing to them. He looked down at Thomas.

“Thomas was attacked. By one of Deceit’s snake” Roman spoke since Virgil refused to. He was looking away and apparently had no intention on making eye contact with any of them.

“Is Thomas okay?” Patton’s voice held concern and worry, he caressed Thomas' cheek. Soon Logan was beside him. Roman nodded. Virgil gently gave Thomas to Roman and walked away. The Angel watched him walk away and sighed.

“Yes, he is. But Virgil isn't. He's blaming himself more than ever for everything that happened…… Deceit is doing this for revenge after all” Roman felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Patton smiling at him. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders at the sight and he managed a small smile.

***

Virgil walked away from the group and when he noticed, he was running. He started slowing down until he came to a stop and rested his head on a tree. Sobs escaped from him and he started punching the tree and stopped only when he made a huge hole in the middle of the trunk, he slid down curling up in himself. The sobs turned into crying.

He didn't ask for this. Everything he wanted was a family. Was that too much to ask? They deserve so much better. Much more than someone like him, that only brings suffering and pain. It would be so much better if he wasn't saved all of those years ago. If he just accepted his fate. If he just disappeared- No. They did that because they like him. Because they wanted him to be part of their family.

Virgil smiled a little at the thought and brushed his tears away. He needs to stay strong. For all of them, and for himself. He slowly lifted up and started making his way back, but the closer he got, the colder it felt. His brows frowned and when his eyes landed on a bloodied dark body on the ground against a tree he started running.

***

“I'll take Thomas to my room so he can rest. I'll look for Virgil and we'll meet you guys at the library. Sounds good?” Roman asked while rocking a sleeping Thomas.

“Perfect. Me and Patton will have to talk to the Queen first and then we're gonna head straight to the library” Logan cleaned his glasses with his tie before placing it back on the bridge of his nose.

“We're just gonna- is it my impression or it's getting colder here?” Remy pointed it out and all of them looked around, and, indeed, the place was getting each time colder. “That's odd. It's spring right?” Patton nodded and made a sound of agreement at Remy's question.

“We should probably- ROMAN WATCH OUT!” Patton screamed and Roman turned around to see a black creature jumping at him. He hugged Thomas close and waited for the impact, but it never came. A golden shield full of spikes that pierced through the creature protected them.

“Nu-uh! Don't you DARE attack my family” Remy shouted at the dead creature, and with a flick of his finger, the shield sent the creature flying away. “It wasn't supposed to be this far away but. Oh well”

Roman blinked a few times as his brain processed what just happened. Oh right. Remy is a Sandman. He can control golden sand and stuff. The Angel let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at Remy, giving him a small smile. But it quickly faded as more creatures, just like the one that attacked them, started coming out of apparently nowhere. “We can't stay here in the open. Emile" Roman spoke and got the Deva’s attention. “Take Thomas and warn the Queen what's happening! We'll need all the help we can find! Emile nodded and gently took Thomas into his arms, running away right after.

***

Virgil got close to the clearing, and that's when he saw. Portals. Big black portals pouring demons into this healm. His eyes widened. No. Why now. They're gonna lose for sure, there's no way they can beat this amount of demons alone. And it's all his fault. Virgil shook his head and kept running, he couldn't lose time. He arrived at the clearing and seeing one of those filthy creatures getting too darn close to his family, he didn't think twice, he attacked. He jumped forward and just as the creature was almost touching Patton, Virgil hit the demon’s head with a kick that sent their head flying away to a place, and the body to the other. He turned around to look at the others and was met with surprised looks.

“No time for getting surprised like that. We gotta move. Deceit opened portals and the demons are coming out non-stop!” Virgil looked around at the approaching creatures.

“We'll be better in a more closed area. I'll ask Merlin for support and see if she can get some help as well” Logan said, pulling Patton closer and casting a spell at the creatures.

“I know a place. It's into the woods but it's safe. Follow me" Patton started running and without a second glance, the others were following close behind. They were going to a different part of the forest, the demon creatures were nowhere to be seen, thank lord, and the wasn't as much animals like there was close to the castle. Patton suddenly stopped and the others also did. The Fairy looked up at a, seemingly normal, tree. He began to climb it. The others stared for a few seconds before following. As they got higher they saw that there was an invisible barrier, and once they crossed, they saw a huge fully decorated tree house. Patton was already standing on the doorstep smiling at them.

“Welcome to my secret place! Well, not so secret anymore, but this fact was broken the first time Logan came here. So. Does anyone have a plan? Because I don't” Patton flopped into a light blue beanbag.

“First of all. This place is stunning! And don't worry, your secret is safe with us" Roman winked at him. But the smile on his face fell. “I have no idea what to do” he sat down on a red couch and sighed.

“I have no clue what to do. I never fought in my life before, gurl” Remy looked around as he sat on an orange beanbag beside Patton.

“I'm contacting Merlin this instant, but other than that. I'm not really sure what to do" Logan paced around the room as he typed something into a dark blue screen that was being projected by a dark blue crystal that is attached around his wrist.

Virgil sat on a purple carpet in front of the red couch and leaned into it. He only shook his head and fixated his glance into the wooden wall.

“Logan what's this….. crystal thingy?” Patton asked and moved closer to take a look. Logan turned to him.

“This “crystal thingy" is something that a friend of Merlin has been developing for quite some time already. It is a communicator. Just like a cellphone. It needed to be tested so he sent some samples. I was gonna give each one of you one before all of this madness started. In fact, I should give it to you all this instant, it can help us communicate if something happens" Logan reached into the inner pocket of his robe and took out four white crystals attached to black chords and gave one to each person present on the room.

Soon as they attached the crystal somewhere in their body, it changed color. Patton's turned a lime green color while Remy’s turned orange, Roman’s turned red and Virgil’s turned dark purple. Roman looked in awe at the crystal, that now was a necklace, as it slightly shifted in red hue, making swirls and patterns.

“How does it work exactly?” Virgil asked while poking the purple crystal that he turned into a earing.

“You think about the person you want to send a message to while touching the crystal and you'll receive two options. One to call, and one to send a messa-" Logan was interrupted as his crystal started flashing. He gave it a small tap and a really familiar voice filled his ears only.

_“HI LO!”_

“Patton, we are in the same room, there's no need to scream or call me" Logan sighs and turns around to look at Patton that was smiling while holding the crystal necklace close to his mouth. Logan tapped on his crystal and the call ended.

Virgil stared at the wooden wall. He was missing something, he knew he was. But he can't remember what. The answer is in the tip of his tongue and yet, he can't manage to say it. He bit his nail and tried to come up with something that might help them. Something. Anything, to close the portals. But only the demon that opened them or a stronger force can close it- wait. Stronger force? That's it!

“I have an idea!” Virgil jumped to his feet and everyone looked at him. “We need to close the portal. But only the demon that opened it or a stronger force can close it"

“Great. Then how we're supposed to find someone that can close it?” Roman lifted an eyebrow at Virgil’s suggestion.

“I can't find it. But I know someone that can" Virgil turned to Logan and the lad stared back at him before it clicked.

“Oh… oh! I hope they’re available. It's probably the middle of the night for them but. They're always eager to assist" Logan started typing frantically on the screen the crystal projected.

“Who are we contacting exactly?” Roman sat up on the couch. Virgil looked at him.

“An old friend of mine. Used to be one of the most powerful demons that ever existed, but gave up on that life and now he's married and have a daughter”

“And who that might be?” Roman asked and Virgil grinned.

“Khutsomier"

\----

They were all waiting for the arrival of this “Khutsomier". Patton dozed off on the pile of beanbags and blankets, Logan was trying to come up with strategies with Virgil and Roman, and Remy…. Remy was being himself. There was a knock on the door and they looked at each other before Virgil lifted up from his spot to open it. He grabbed the doorknob and turned. He blinked when he saw no one, but as something tugged on his pants he looked down, and he was face to face with. A little girl. She had lilac hair and matching lilac eyes hid behind thick black frame glasses, two sets of purple markings sat on her cheeks.

“Hhhmmm….. can I help you?” Virgil asked unsure

“I think the question is. How can  **I**  help  **you**?” She looked at Virgil and for some reason he knew exactly what she wanted. To enter. He stepped aside and the girl entered the tree house, nodding at him as a thank you. She stopped and stared at the confused and surprised glances.

“Hm. Sorry if this comes out rude but. Who are you gurl?” Remy asked and sipped into his Moonbucks cup. The little girl turned to look at him before lifting her arm, a lilac crystal was attached to her wrist.

“I believe you asked for help. Or all of this was just a really unfunny prank and you all are messing with me and my good mood" She said back with the most saltiest voice they ever heard.

“No no no darling! You just got us by surprise. We were expecting someone called Khutsomier and. I didn't expect a little girl" Roman shrugged a bit.

“Of course you didn't expect me. Khutsomier is my dad. Unfortunately, he couldn't come because of some issues in the Dream Realm. So I came in his place" She crossed her arms and turned her gaze to Logan.

“Mr. Pallas, you're awfully quiet. What's troubling your mind?” She tilted her head a bit. Logan was staring at her with big eyes and mouth slightly ajar, but managed to calm down enough to speak.

“Delilah I…. I didn't know you were related to him. I apologize for my rude behavior. Are you quite sure you can do this?” Logan asked and walked a bit closer to her.

Delilah, as her name apparently is, nodded. “I might not be a full demon like my dad. But I'm still a Keeper, even if I'm one in training, I think I can close it with the Sandman’s help"

“Very well then. I believe in you and your capacities” Logan smiled and she, for the first time since her arrival, gave a little smile in return.

“Wait wait wait. What is happening?” Remy got up and kept changing his gaze between Delilah and Logan. “How do you know her. What's a Keeper?”

Logan turns to Remy and smiles a litte. “Delilah Snowflake is the best student I ever had. She is extremely intelligent and if she wanted she could steal my job. As for what a Keeper is, I have some books in my house. It's not as simple as it may sound"

“But. Isn't she like, 12-" Roman started

“15" Delilah corrected him.

“15. What is she doing in your class anyways? You teach at an university. Shouldn't she be in middle school or something?”

Logan was going to speak but was cut off by Delilah. “As much as I know that you want information about me. We have an army of demons looking for Virgil and everyone is locked at the castle. So let's hurry up and close those portals shall we?”

Virgil smirked amused. “I like her already. You're just like your dad. Sassy, salty and direct to the point. But I agree with you. We should go. Remy, she said she needs your help to close the portals, so go with her.

Logan went to wake Patton up and Remy stared at Virgil blinking a few times before sighing. “Fine. It will be hard to get to the portals with me having to protect her but, it's the best option we have” Logan snorted at Remy's response, receiving a confused glance from his son.

“I'm sorry. It's just. You said you'll have to protect her, but I assume it will be the other way around. She did won a fight against me after all”

Remy and Roman's mouth were open. That little pipsqueak, winning against Logan? He must be kidding. He has to be. It's not possible right?

Roman saw Delilah taking off her fingerless gloves and shove it into her coat pocket. He noticed a purple marking in her right hard. It was shaped as a star surrounded by leaves. It was beautiful, to say. He slowly approached and took her hand carefully as if it were to break at any second, he gently caressed the marking and a smile crept into his face as it glowed under his touch. “It's gorgeous”

Delilah blushed and looked away. “Thank you” she pulled her hand away from Roman's grasp and cradled it close to her chest. “Shall we go then?”

They all nodded and started making their way back to where they were previously.

\---

Remy walked along with Delilah looking for the portals. They separated once they got to the clearance. And apparently she needs his help to close the portals so he had to come along and leave the others behind.

“How did you know I'm a Sandman?” Remy looked down at her but she didn't look at him.

“You have a bit of golden sand on your hair, you're practically exhaling hopes and dreams, you look extremely calm despite freaking out on the inside. Besides, I'm a Keeper. I know how to identify a Mythicon”

Remy blinked a few times at her answer and was going to say something when he saw two big black portals. There weren't anymore demons coming out of it, but it still needed to be closed in case something decided to pass through it.

“How do we close this….. thing” Remy cringed at the sight of the two looking like black hole portals.

“I need your hand” She looked at him and held out her hand. Remy placed his hand over hers and she gently grabbed it. “Now place your other hand on the edge of the portal” Remy did as she instructed him to and she did the same on the other portal. He saw Delilah close her eyes and the markings on her cheeks and hand glow. He decides to close his eyes as well. A few minutes felt like an eternity and when they opened his eyes the portals were gone.

“Woah. I have no idea what we did but I feel amazing! I-” Remy looked at Delilah and frowned. She had her hands in her knees and was panting heavily. What happened? Did he do something wrong? “What's wrong. Are you okay gurl?”

Delilah nods and slowly straighten up. “Y-Yeah. Just. A b-bit drained,that's all” she attempts to walk but stumble and Remy managed to catch her before she falls.

“Woah! Okay, I'm carrying you back. You already did a lot for us, you deserve some rest” He smiles down at her before scooping her up and carrying her princess style. Delilah just let it happen and rest her head on the Sandman’s chest.

“Thanks Remy” She passes out.

“No. Thank  **you** ” Remy starts making his way back.

***

Roman slashes through another demon, he's covered in blood at this point, but he couldn't care less right now. This is more important than being the overdramatic Angel he is. He turns around and sees Virgil slashing a demon across the chest with a scythe. Apparently he could summon one but never told anyone about it. It was a shock for everyone when he did, but at the situation they are right now, they were all relieved to see that the Demon has something to fight with. Patton decided to stay and fight with them, as much as he hates violence, right now it's the only option and he's very angry at what these demons are doing to his home and his people. Logan was using magic to strike more than one demon at once. Merlin joined them and they are glad she did, she was the most powerful of them all and was managing to kill the creatures with ease. The problem is. There are too many of them, and their energy was running out. At least they didn't have to worry about the citizens, they are all in the castle being protected by the royal guards and volunteers.

Roman's thoughts were interrupted as a demon managed to hit and send him flying, crashing into a tree. He groaned and managed to sit down, but as he looked up he saw three demons preparing to attack.  _That's it_. He thought.  _This is how it ends. I wish I could have been more useful_. He closed his eyes waiting for the attack, but it never came. Instead, he heard a shriek and opened his eyes to see the demons on fire. He blinked a few times and let out a sigh of relief. But when he heard a too familiar voice, anger boiled inside of him.

“Papa! Are you okay?” Thomas ran to Roman and kneeled down in front of him.

“Yes I am. But what what the hell are you doing here?! It's too dangerous! You have to go back to the castle this instant!” Roman grabbed Thomas shoulder tightly, but not enough to hurt.

“No! I wanna fight too!” Thomas pouted and glared daggers at Roman.

“You can't! It's dange-” He was interrupted as more demons started to approach. He sighs and lifts up, staying in front of Thomas protectively. “Okay. But stay close. Don't you DARE get out of my side. Do you understand?!” Roman glared at Thomas and when the boy gave him a nid he turned to look back at the upcoming attack. He slashed the demon in two and Thomas set one on fire.

***

Remy placed Delilah on one of the guest room’s bed. She woke up while he was making his way back but stayed quiet.

“Okay. You need to rest. I can sense you used a lot of energy to close those portals” Remy pulled a blanket over the small girl. But was useless as she sat up right after he did.

“But. I want to help. These demons hurt my family too. I-” Delilah was interrupted by Remy's finger on her lips.

“I understand. But you can't go down there. Not in your current situation. You'll die if you do” Remy's eyes and voice held concern and worry.

She looked away before turning back to him. “What if I don't leave the castle?”

Remy blinked confused. “What do you mean?”

Delilah smirked and the marking on her hand started glowing. She reached her other hand and took out of the mark two black and purple pistols. She spinned the objects on her hands before pressing them together, one if front of the other. The guns glowed and in the blink of an eye it turned into a sniper. Remy stared at it.

“Holy fuck! That's amazing gurl! Okay. You can help. But you're not allowed to get out of the castle surroundings. Got it?”

Delilah nodded. “If anything happens we can communicate through the crystals” She got out of bed. “Let's kick some asses Sandy!” she went to the window, poked her head outside and looked up. She sent Remy a nod before getting out through the window and climbing the tree castle. Remy smirked and took a few steps back before running and diving through the window.

***

Virgil stopped to catch his breath as he decapitated another demon. There were so many, they can't win if Deceit doesn't get defeated. The thought of seeing his family die starts making him panic and he start having difficulty to breathe. A hand on his shoulder makes him look up. Patton. He let out a sigh of relief and started breathing properly again.

“Thanks Pat…” He smiled weakly at the Fairy that returned the action.

“You're welcome. And try to calm down. I'm sure we can do it. Everything's gonna be fine” He reassures with a gentle squeeze on Virgil's shoulder.

“Are you sure about that?” A voice Virgil knows too well echoes through the forest and all of them look around trying to find where the voice is coming from.

“Deceit. What do you want?! Show yourself!” Virgil shouted, but only received laughter in return.

“I want a fight. Between you and me only”

“What if I say no?” Virgil gripped his scythe.

“Then I guess” Deceit emerged from the shadows. With Thomas. He had a hand gripping into the boy's hair and a dagger way too close to his neck in the other hand. “You'll have to live the rest of your life without him”

“D-Dad” Thomas sobbed and tears fell down his cheek. Virgil's eyes widened at the sight and he saw red. He gripped his teeth and closed his hand into fists.

“What did you do to Roman?!” Logan shouted when he noticed that the Angel was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh. You mean the Angel? Don't worry, he's alive. For now” Deceit smirked and let out a few chuckles.

Virgil started chuckling and the others turned to stare at him. He looked up and his eyes were glowing a piercing purple. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a dark cloud of shadows and the sky above them got covered with black clouds. The air grew so cold that the trees started freezing. They all looked around in horror before their eyes landed back into Virgil. The shadows dissipated and they managed to get a glimpse of him. Virgil's horns were huge, his clothes were replaced by the demon attire they haven't seen in more than ten years, his nails turned into claws. But the most shocking part were the huge midnight wings that came out of his back and his eyes. The white part of his eyes were pitch black. He laughed hysterically before sighing and looking at Deceit with a huge grin that only screamed bloodlust.

“You finally managed to make me snap didn't you. Lucifer?” Virgil tilted his head a bit.

Deceit’s grin only grew bigger. “We're using old names now Lilith?”

Virgil chuckled and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Only to appear in front of Deceit and land a kick on his face, sending him away from Thomas. He picked up the boy and held him close as the Rainbow Crow gripped into the fluff of his coat. Virgil walked to Patton and slowly handed Thomas to him, that protested with cries but let it happen. The Demon looked at them before turning around and looking at Deceit that was coming back from wherever Virgil managed to throw him with a big grin in his face.

“Fight until death?” Virgil asked and gripped his scythe, making it disappear.

“Of course” Deceit replied with an amused smile.

“Perfect. Patton, Logan. Take Thomas and run to the castle. Things are about to get destructive” Virgil commanded.

“Be careful” Patton said before he, Logan and Thomas were running to the castle. Virgil watched them go before turning to look at Deceit.

“You know you can't win right?”

“I know. But it doesn't mean I won't try. But promise me something. You'll leave my family alone and won't hurt them” Virgil looked hopeful for once at Deceit’s reply.

“Very well. I accept the terms and conditions. Now. Let's fight” Deceit sprinted and landed a punch in Virgil's face. It send him flying backwards and he landed on the ground rolling before he jumped up and shoved his claws into the ground to stop flying backwards. He looked up only to see Deceit’s feet hit him right in the face.

Virgil scrambled into the ground and coughed blood. He lifted up and managed to dodge Deceit’s next attack, taking the opportunity to hit him in the back with his elbow. Deceit gasped and Virgil hit his stomach with his knee sending him up to the sky, he jumped and when he got over the other he stomped his feet into Deceit’s back with all his strength, sending him back down. The snake faced Demon landed in the ground forming a hole around him. He slowly sat down and Virgil landed a few feet in front of him. He has a chance. Even if it's little. He does, and that's what matters right now.

Deceit groaned and sat up coughing blood, noticing that his nose is bleeding. “Shall we take this to the next level?”

“Bring it on” Virgil barely had chance to dodge as Deceit suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a punch on his face that sent him crashing into a tree making is crumble and fall. He jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the other and attempted to punch him, but Deceit did the same and their fists collided, the impact made the ground around them break along with a few trees and a strong gust of wind. They glared daggers at each other and Virgil hit Deceit in the face with his tail making him a bit vulnerable as he closed his eyes by instinct, he took the opportunity to make a flip mid air and kick his back, sending him crashing into the ground. Virgil looked down at the man in front of him and lounged in his direction.

***

Patton was helping calming down the people along with Cassie. He looked over at his shoulder and caught sight of Thomas curled up against Emile. The Deva sent Patton a look before returning to his task of running his fingers through Thomas's hair calming the boy down as he cried silently. He sighed and tapped the little crystal calling Remy.

“Remy”

_“Yes Dad?”_  There was some clashing and shooting sounds before he continued.  _“What is it. Everything okay?”_

“Yes. Is just” Patton looked at the door. “We managed to find Roman but he's still unconscious. Thomas is extremely upset and I-” he sobbed and covered his eyes. “I'm scared and don't know what to do”

_“Aw Dad. Don't worry, everything’s gonna be fine-”_  there was a loud sound and the call ended.

“R-Remy?” Patton tapped the crystal constantly. “Remy!” He gripped his hair and wings changed from green to a black that faded into a bloody red. “Cassie” The girl turned to look at him and her eyes widened at the sight of his wings. “Take care of our people. I'm going back there” He didn't wait for a reply and left.

***

Remy scrambled away as a Demon crashed beside him. “Tsk! My crystal is broken-” He felt something hit his head and he hissed, bringing his hands to the place that was hit. “What the fuck?!” He looked down and saw a lilac crystal, but as soon as he picked up it turned orange. It started flashing and he tapped it.

_“If you break mine I'll kick your ass”_

Remy blinked a few times before wrapping the crystal around his neck. “Delilah? How are you calling me if I have your crystal”

_“It's a work in progress function but it seems to work well. I'm using my phone to call you”_

“You brought your phone to a battlefield?”

_“Yes. I like listening to music while shooting”_

Just as she said that a demon that was approaching Remy was shot by a bullet that went right through his head.

“Nice shot. Anyways let's keep going” Remy shouted and received a  _hum_  of agreement. He used his golden sand to make a chinese halberd and it was brought to life with a cling noise.

***

Roman woke up and saw a ceiling made of oak. Right, he's in the castle. He let out a groan and closed his eyes again….. Only to sit up so quickly he felt dizzy. Thomas. He was taken. He needed to find his son. Roman jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room. Arriving at the first floor of the castle he looked around frantically before he eyes landed up on Thomas and Emile. His red eyes lighted up like a christmas tree and he ran to them, scooping Thomas up soon as the boy was in his arm reach

“Oh my god. You're okay. Thank goodness you're okay!” Roman sobbed as he hugged Thomas close.

“Papa….” Thomas gripped into Roman's clothes and cried. The Angel kissed the top of his head.

“It's okay now. Your Dad got this. He's strong, he will win. I'm sure he will” Roman pulled Thomas closer.

***

Deceit had Virgil in his hand. Literally. He was holding him by the neck, holding his figure above the ground so his feet won't touch it. “Y'know Lilith. All of this wouldn't have happened if you only accept my offer. But you decided to run away with that Angel of yours and look at where we are now”

“Honestly, I prefer to die than marry you. Lucifer” He spat back and Deceit’s grip tightened around his neck and Virgil found himself gasping for air.

“As you wish” Deceit let go of Virgil, but before he hit the ground he was kicked into the stomach and it sent him flying. Deceit went after him. “Goodbye. Virgil” He hit Virgil in the stomach, the hand passed right through his body and pulled back, literally taking a piece of him. He coughed blood and fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Deceit landed smoothly a few feet away from him.

“It's over” Deceit said.

“You're right. It is” Virgil said and smirked at him. Deceit looked confused and annoyed.

“What are you smiling at?” He frowned and Virgil chuckled. He slowly lifted his right hand and he saw. A heart. Virgil was holding a still beating heart. Deceit blinked a few times before looking down at himself. His chest had a hole on the left side, it was bleeding. He looked back at Virgil.

“No! How?!”

“The moment your hand pierced through me. You were so distracted and consumed by adrenaline that you didn't notice me shoving my hand into your chest and taking your heart out. It's over Deceit. I won”

Deceit dropped to his knees. The color started draining from his face. “You didn't win. We're both going to die. We're both losers”

“I know. And if I'm going to die. I'll bring you with me” Virgil breathed out before he saw Deceit go limp and hit the ground with a small thud. He sighed relieved and rested his head on the grass. He remembered the dream, he wished he was there in that golden field with his husband son. He would give anything for it to be true, but unfortunately, not all wishes come true. His eyes slowly closed.

***

They all noticed something was up when the demon creatures that were attacking suddenly stopped and fell lifeless into the ground. Roman got out of the castle with Thomas following behind.

“He… he did it. He did it!” Roman beamed and a smile crept into his face. He saw Thomas running to where Virgil apparently is. The Angel tapped his crystal and called everyone.

“Virgil did it!” Roman ran after Thomas.

***

Roman arrived at the clearance, but soon as he got there, his smile fell and his eyes widened. Virgil was back to normal, but laid unmoving on the grass and Thomas was crying while sitting beside him. Roman rushed to their side and kneeled down, gently placing Virgil's head on his lap.

“V-Virgil?”

The Demon’s eyes slowly flushed it open and he looked at Roman. “Hi Princey” a small smiled formed into his bloodied lips. Virgil looked at Thomas. “Hey big boy. Did I do good?”

Roman grabbed Virgil's hand. “You did it Virgil. You ended this war. You did amazingly” he blinked back tears.

The others arrived shortly and were in shock, but did nothing to stop the moment. Patton hid his face in Logan's chest and the lad hugged him close while fighting his own tears. Remy and Emile were hugging each other and sobbing silently. Delilah had tears falling from her eyes but made no sound.

“Good…. This isn't how I imagined my death but…. At least I have you guys” Virgil smiled a little as tears formed into his eyes.

“No! Don't say that!” Roman sobbed. “You're not dying! We made a promise remember?! Together until the end!”

“Roman… this is the end. At least for me”

Roman shook his head and cried. “NO! I refuse to accept! It's not supposed to end like this! We're supposed to die of age tucked together into warm blankets and cuddled up” His tears hit Virgil's face and it caused the Demon to start sobbing.

“Roman” Virgil reached out a hand and placed on his husband's cheek. “You did everything you absolutely could. You saved me. You made my life brighter. You made me feel loved. You made me the happiest man alive. You were the wings that helped me be free. Let me be yours. At least this once”

Roman cried and hugged Virgil close. “I'll find a way to bring you back. I promise! I'll do whatever it to bring you back to us”

“I-I’m counting on that….. I love you... Ro...man…” Virgil's eyes fell shut and his hand fell limp beside his body.

Roman broke down and cried loudly. His beautiful white and golden wings turned into a lifeless grey as he clung to Virgil's lifeless body. “I love you so much. And I promise I'll bring you back! I will forever be. Your Wings of Freedom”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come scream at me now. Here or on tumblr. My username is @v-doodles


End file.
